


would you let me know (cause I can't read your mind)

by knubtastick



Category: Booksmart (2019)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oblivious Amy, Smug Hope, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knubtastick/pseuds/knubtastick
Summary: Although having been out for two years, Amy has no love life to speak of.  Enter Hope, the confident and sarcastic asshole who might be the last person Amy expected to change her predicament.





	1. And I get nervous every time you speak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, all rights to Booksmart and the genius Olivia Wilde.
> 
> I haven't beta'd this, so all mistakes are my own.

Honestly, Amy couldn’t be blamed for her lack of experience in areas of the heart. In her defense, women were a lot to be around, let alone talk to. She’d had a few fleeting crushes since coming out sophomore year, but she hadn’t really acted on any of them. What was she supposed to do, go up and actually socialize with her crush? No, she’ll leave that to the pros, thank you very much.  


So, no, Amy really couldn’t be blamed for her disaster of a love life so far. Girls were just so girl-ish. With their soft hair, the beautiful eyes, and the clothes that hang off of them just right. Amy didn’t know what to do about it all. On the contrary, Molly, her best friend, thought it couldn’t be more simple. The pair were seated at their lunch table.  


“Just go talk to her already! I’m tired of seeing the longing stares and the yearning eyes,” Molly said, while rolling her eyes. Having been knocked out of a current daydream involving a certain curly-haired skateboarder, Amy jumped, “Uh…what?” Brilliant. Honestly, she deserves an award for the level of genius she extends into her everyday conversations.  


“It’s simple Amy, either you go say something to her, or I will. And I have a pretty interesting story that I’ve been dying to share about a cute little one-eyed panda.”

“Molly! I was under duress when I said that! You can’t tell anyone, it’s like a sacred best friend rule…or something.”

“Yeah, well maybe if you get off your ass and go talk to Ryan sometime this decade, you might not need the panda anymore.”

Amy went crimson red in the face, only making her freckles stand out more. Gaping like a fish, she shook her head. “How, what, why do you even…why are we even…ugh!” Molly only raised her eyebrows. She knew that this wasn’t an issue that would be dropped anytime soon.  


The thing is, Amy really was about to go over to Ryan, honest. She couldn’t help that when she stood, she backed up into Hope of all people. Before she really knew what was going on, she felt a pair of hands brace her by her shoulders. She looked back to see Hope staring down at her with an unimpressed expression.  


“For all that brainpower that you talk about, you don’t really know how to use it so well, do you?” Hope asked, with an eyebrow raised.

Once again, Amy found herself floundering, “Uh, no?”

Hope looked like she was on the verge of breaking into a smirk, “Are you asking or telling me?”

It was hard for Amy to concentrate with Hope looking at her like that. She made such direct eye contact, Amy couldn’t focus on the words coming out of her mouth.

Suddenly, Molly decided to chime in, “If you’re so smart, why don’t you take a hint and just leave?”

At that, Hope acknowledged the other girl. “That’s exactly what I was doing before I almost got trampled here.” Offering a sarcastic smile and salute, Hope turned and made her way from the courtyard, to go back inside.  


With a huff, Molly went on to say, “Why does she always have such a chip on her shoulder? What have we even done to her? A good extracurricular activity would do her some good. Maybe she’d have a more positive outlet to express herself with."

Amy was a little preoccupied watching Hope leave to really hear her though. She’d be lying if she said she never noticed how pretty the other girl is. It’s just how it is. The sky’s blue, Ms. Fine can’t go to a Jamba Juice, Hope’s got great bone structure. It’s just another simple fact.  


Molly’s hand almost slapping her in the face while waving in front her eyes brought her attention back to the present. “Earth to Amy! Don’t try to disassociate your way out of this, you need to talk to Ryan.”

The bell ringing alerted the girls of the lunch period coming to an end. With a pained smile and a mumbled, “Saved by the bell,” Amy shot finger guns at Molly and started gathering her things.

“You got lucky this time, but know that I will persist,” the other girl said with a stern look.  


The two girls quickly threw away their trash and made their way back inside. Molly immediately went off on a tangent about every upperclassman’s responsibility to maintain a clean and respectable environment for the students that will follow in their footsteps once their gone, after seeing a few pieces of trash that didn’t quite make it to the garbage bin. Amy nodded along but glanced around while they walked. A quick glimpse to her right brought her attention to Hope, once again. The tall girl was grabbing a book from her locker before she looked up and locked eyes with Amy.

It was an immediate and unplanned response. Amy felt her breath catch and her heartbeat accelerate. Hope even had the nerve to wink at her before she closed her locker and walked the other way. What was she supposed to make of that wink, or her own physical response to Hope’s attention?  


This was just another example of how Amy completely did not understand girls. Shaking her head, she focused back on Molly’s one-sided conversation. Regarding the doom that will befall their school’s halls once they lose the best student body president they’ve ever had, Molly herself. At least there was one girl in her life that never threw her any surprises.


	2. I know that I hide but I could show you more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy just wants a smoothie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I'd put up another chapter. Reviews are welcome! I can't promise that I'll always update this quickly but please enjoy! 
> 
> Title from Nervous by L Devine.

When Amy isn’t at school with Molly, they’re usually at her house planning out their schedules or at the library studying for exams weeks in advance. Usually their activities revolve around academics and that works for them. They have the same interest and devotion to their academic lives, so they can spend countless hours preparing and evaluating together. The point is, most of Amy’s waking moments are spent with Molly, and even some of her sleeping ones too, when Molly decides to stay overnight.  


So at times like this, Amy feels a little like she’s missing the other half to her whole. Amy was just leaving from finalizing her plans for her full year departure to Botswana. Usually, she’d just handle most of it over the phone, but the people in charge of the program she’s working with required that she fill out some paperwork before leaving. Having not told Molly yet that she plans to stay in Botswana for more than just the summer, the freckled girl decided not to tell her where she was going or have her tag along this Saturday morning. Amy knows that she’ll have to confess to her eventually, but she’s just not ready yet. Lying and going behind Molly’s back have kind of left her feeling anxious and guilty. Amy is aware that she’ll probably get a call soon from the other girl, wondering why they haven’t made plans yet for the day to see each other. But she doesn’t think she’s up for seeing her best friend so soon when she knows that she’ll have to lie about where she’s been.

Newsflash, Amy has never been a good liar. She rambles and gives way too much detail to sound anything but suspicious.  


Because of her intention to avoid Molly for a little longer, she has time to kill and she’s already out of the house so she might as well make the most of it. Even being 11 am, it was still hot outside, so she was having a difficult time thinking of doing anything productive. She was really craving a Papaya Sunrise smoothie from Jamba Juice. Having made up her mind, Amy decided to drive over and treat herself to the refreshment.  


She pulled up into a parking space and made her way inside, Amy was too preoccupied with the idea of the cool smoothie soon to be in her possession to pay any attention to the other customers in the store. Her mistake.

She ordered her drink and turned away from the cashier to sit at a table while she waited. The second she span around to make her way to an empty seat, she walked right into someone. She looked up and, of course, it was Hope’s brown eyes that she was looking into. It’s like the universe was punishing her. In a way, she felt that she kind of deserved it for not telling the whole truth about the Botswana thing to Molly.

Great, and now she was feeling guilty again.

She didn’t really get the opportunity to dwell on her terrible efforts as a best friend though.

Hope chuckled before saying, “We really have to stop meeting like this”.

Amy couldn’t help but wonder if the other girl knew how cheesy that sounded.

Hope had a bit of a twinkle in her eye, like she knew exactly what Amy was thinking. “Managed to lose the wife long enough to get a smoothie? Or is she hiding around somewhere waiting to jump out and accuse me of contaminating her favorite Jamba Juice joint with my presence?”

“Ha, no, no wife here. Well, no wife at all actually. No girlfriend either. And now I am oversharing. But no, Molly’s not with me. Right now.” Amy wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. God, she was a literal disaster.

Hope just looked amused.

“Um, what are you doing here?” Amy asked.

The other girl just gave her an obvious look and nodded her head back towards the counter.

Amy eventually caught on, “Oh! Jamba Juice, that’s right. You’re probably getting juice then, huh?”

Hope laughed then, “Smoothie, actually”.

Amy nodded her head, “Right, right. Cool. Me too”.

The conversation came to an awkward pause and Amy felt like she was suffocating in it. Hope didn’t appear phased in any way.  


Thankfully, Amy heard her name called for her order so she excused herself to go get it. Surprisingly, Hope was still standing where she left her.

“So, what did you order?” Amy asked.

The other girl, smirk in place, responded, “I kind of haven’t gotten the chance to order yet”. Hope looked back and forth between the register and Amy.

With a flush of embarrassment, Amy stuttered out, “Oh shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t realize.”

In her haste to rectify the problem, Amy handed over her smoothie to the taller girl. “Here, have mine!”

The taller girl’s face was suddenly furrowed in confusion. Hope awkwardly took the drink, “Amy, you don’t have to give me your smoothie, I’ll just order my own. It’s good.”

Filled with nerves and the awkward moment overriding her rational thought, Amy insisted she keep the drink. “Honestly, I’m not even that thirsty anymore. And look at the time! Actually, I really have to go. Or else, I’m gonna be late for a…a thing. Yeah.” Amy gave a short wave and quickly made her way back to the door she came in through.  


“Amy, wait” Hope called.  


The girl turned back around, “Uh, yeah?”  


“What flavor?”  


Amy did a double-take, “Um…huh?” Oh so eloquent she is.  


Hope smirked and stepped closer, holding the smoothie up, “What flavor is it?”  


“Oh, Papaya Sunrise.”  


The taller girl gave a nod, “I’ll give you my review on Monday then”.  


Amy wasn’t sure what to say, so she said the only thing she could think of, “It’s my favorite”.  


With a smile firmly in place, Hope said, “My review might be a little skewed then”.  


Was Amy going crazy, or was Hope actually flirting with her? Not having anything else to say, Amy gave an awkward smile and made her way out of Jamba Juice. Well, this definitely wasn't her usual Saturday.


	3. At first I didn't see her as a threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Group projects anyone? No? Too bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is honestly all of your faults. Jk. It's mine. 
> 
> Seriously, thank you so much for the feedback and I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I have so far.
> 
> Title credit goes to She's So Cool by JADN

The rest of Amy’s weekend went pretty much as expected. Molly came over and they divvied up their time watching documentaries and planning for the upcoming week of classes. According to Molly, just because they were almost done with their senior year, didn’t mean that they could slack off. Colleges pay attention to your senior year grades more than any other year.

It was now the beginning of another school week and Amy had driven with Molly like always. Ms. Fine was their first period, so they walked in together.

The classroom, like always, was as rowdy as a room full of high school seniors could get. They were all excited for graduation and what came after. The energy was kind of contagious.

Amy was all smiles, up until Ms. Fine called for their attention at the front.

“Alright folks! Settle down, settle down. Tanner! Don’t think I didn’t just see that paper airplane,” the woman said while pointing a finger in his direction.

With a pointed look from the teacher, the boy in question sunk down in his seat and gave a half-hearted apology.

“Now that I have your attention, I have an assignment for all of you,” she continued.

The class broke out in groans and complaints.

Molly, shooting her hand into the air, “Ms. Fine, not to question your admirable and profound intelligence, but…I didn’t see any assignments scheduled for this week. And I would know, I have any prior academic engagements labelled and properly highlighted in my planner”.

Expecting some form of rebuttal from the class president, Ms. Fine easily responded, “That’s because it’s not. This is a spontaneous project. It’s my last-ditch attempt to get you kids to integrate with your peers. I want you to break the chains of your clicks and really get to know one another”.

Amy looked between Molly and their teacher, not sure how the girl would react to a sudden responsibility that she didn’t plan for.

“Well, I guess group work isn’t too bad. Amy and I do make a great team,” the class president responded.

With a shake of her head, Ms. Fine said, “Nuh-uh. That destroys the whole purpose of this exercise. I want you all to branch out. Talk to people you’ve never really talked to before. When you graduate, you’re going to have to do this more often than you would like. I’m just preparing you”.

Molly looked at the English teacher in shock. A partner project. Without Amy. Her designated platonic partner in life. What sense did that even make? None. It made no sense. 

“Don’t look so down guys. I want you to have fun with this! It’s supposed to be a fun assignment to end your senior year,” the teacher exclaimed. 

Amy and Molly looked at each other in dread. 

With a clap, Ms. Fine announced, “Pair up and you can spend the rest of class hashing out the details with your partner. These presentations are due next week”.

The teacher then proceeded to pass around rubrics to the students. Amy began to look over the paper.

Molly lightly slapped the other girl on the shoulder and Amy jumped.

“What was that for,” she asked, while rubbing her shoulder.

With a very unsubtle tilt of her head, Molly responded, “Now would be the perfect opportunity to pair up with Ryan. You know, lay some ground work”.

Amy stalled for a moment, “Um, what? No, no way. She probably already has someone in mind”.

“Yeah and she’ll probably pair up with them, unless you go over there and get your woman,” Molly whisper yelled.

“She’s not my woman. She’s nobody’s woman. She’s her own woman,” the freckled girl said nervously.

“You know what I mean, Amy. Don’t play coy with me”.

A third person made themselves known with a quick, “I call dibs on Molly”. The girls jumped in their seats.

Said girl turned quickly in the direction of the voice with a frustrated look, “Jared! What are you even doing here? You’re not even in this class”.

“That’s fair,” the boy said.

Amy and Molly stared at him expectantly until he got the point.

“I’ll just go, I probably have a class I should be at anyways,” He said, while looking down at his feet. And he left looking mildly dejected.

Molly turned back around to face Amy and asked, “How do you not even know if you have a class or not? What does he even do with his time”.

Amy shrugged. She felt a tap on her shoulder, so she looked back to her left.

“Papaya wasn’t so bad.”

It was Hope. The taller girl sat there all cool and unbothered, with her fringed jacket hanging off of her shoulders. This was kind of becoming a thing for Amy. Interacting with Hope. It was stressful, but oddly enough she was starting to like it.

“I guess it’s my favorite flavor for a reason,” Amy said with a laugh.

Molly looked between them with a bizarre expression, “On that note, I’m going to go find myself a partner. Good luck, Amy”. And like that, Molly was gone.

As Amy watched her go, she noticed that Ryan was already paired up. With Nick of all people. What a weird match.

Hope got her attention again when she said, “I guess we’re the only two not paired up yet. So…”.

Amy was taken aback. Hope wanted to be partners with her? Hope, the same girl who constantly mocked her? The same girl who she couldn’t tell if she hated her or merely tolerated her existence? Man, senior year was throwing her for a loop.

“I guess we have no choice. I mean, not that I wouldn’t choose you. But also not like I would choose you either,” another great human interaction for the books. Amy was really so good at this. She was near ready to face palm herself.

With a noncommittal shrug, Hope said, “Well it’s not like we know each other that well. And it’s not like you’re my first choice either”.

Like most things regarding Hope and Amy, this was going nowhere fast.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to, like, offend you or something,” Amy winced out.

Hope looked at her for a second, like she was debating her sincerity. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s just figure out what we’re doing for this project. I know you’ll get all anxious if we don’t plan this out as soon as possible” the taller girl said with a smug look.

Weirdly enough, that didn’t sound as insulting as Amy thought it would. It was almost like Hope was teasing her. She gave the taller girl an uneasy smile.

“Okay, sure. Yeah. If you want, I can give you my number so we can meet up to work on it or something” Amy said, in a rush. It was just common sense. They wouldn’t have enough time at school to learn the information on each other that they’d need to present with. Amy was just being practical.

With a shocked look, Hope responded, “I didn’t think you had it in you”.

Amy gave her a puzzled look, “What do you mean?”.

A smirk broke out on Hope’s face, “Asking for a girl’s number. You’ve never really seemed the type to me. Too meek to make a move”.

Amy gaped for a second, with Hope continuing to give her the smuggest of looks.

“I…This…It’s for school. I’m able to be professional and focus on what needs to be done,” Amy said, looking affronted.

“Hopefully, not too professional,” the taller girl said, smirk still in place.

And just like that, Amy was at a loss for words.

What the hell. Senior year was making one thing clear: she might be smart enough to get into Columbia, but she still knows next to nothing about women.


	4. You've got a killer vibe and I think you know it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy can be smooth too. Sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, this is so much fun. 
> 
> Not beta'd, so read at your own risk.
> 
> Title from Superstars by Christian French

It isn’t until the next day after school that Amy gets a text from an unknown number, asking when and where to meet. At first, Amy panics a little, worried that someone got the wrong number. But then another text follows not long after saying that it’s Hope.

She can’t control it, her face breaks into a smile. When it comes down to it, she doesn’t really text anyone besides Molly, so she gets a little excited about it.

Amy knows that she won’t be busy tonight, since Molly and her partner planned to work on their project tonight. Unexpectedly, the class president ended up pairing with the class slut. Molly’s words, not Amy’s. Triple A will probably be good for the shorter girl though. Amy thinks that it’s just the kind of bonding that Ms. Fine had in mind.

Molly might learn to go easier on girls like Annabelle. Amy’s never liked the nickname that her classmates coined, Triple A. It’s not even funny. So even though everyone calls her it, Amy’s always referred to her by her real name in her head. She doesn’t talk to Annabelle often enough to really call her by it though.

It’s the principle of the thing.

So Amy’s kind of looking forward to the results of that partnership. If it’s not too much to ask for, maybe some solid female mutual respect will come out of it. Women have to stick together, and Amy doesn’t just mean that in the gay way.

Not that she’s against it either, obviously.

Molly’s being busy takes away any actual plans that Amy might have had to avoid having to work with Hope on the project tonight. So, she shoots back a text to Hope asking if tonight at her house works. And by “shoots”, she means that she agonizes for eleven minutes on what to respond to Hope’s initial texts with.

Less than a minute later, she receives a text back from the taller girl. It simply reads sure.

Amy’s glad someone is.

She follows up by sending her address and a time. She gave herself roughly an hour and a half to prepare for Hope’s visit.

While standing in her bedroom, her eyes connect with her one-eyed panda like a magnet. Yeah, that has to go. The chances of Hope even noticing it are slim to none, but Amy’s not risking it.

After shoving the stuffed bear under her bed, she takes a moment to brush her teeth again and wash her face. She double checks her appearance in the mirror and gives a satisfied nod. She’s as ready as she’ll ever be. Without thinking too much into it, Amy makes her way to the kitchen, where her parents are prepping dinner.

She stands in the doorway for a moment, just taking in the domesticity, before making her way into the room.

Here’s the thing: Amy is not dating Molly. Regardless of what jokes her classmates make or her parents' insistent support on the subject.

It took multiple conversations and even a few visual aids to convince her parents that she was not dating Molly. And her best friend was of no help during these talks. Constantly snuggling up to Amy and throwing out jokes at every turn. Yeah, not helpful.

But eventually her parents did take her word for it. The downside is that they now think any female that Amy comes into contact with might be a potential dating candidate.

She knows that they get so involved because they care, and it’s their dorky way of showing it. But that doesn’t mean that it doesn’t make Amy’s life a tad bit more stressful because of it.

Keeping their past behavior in mind, Amy knows that she needs to screen her parents before having Hope over. The two girls already have enough awkward moments without her mom and dad hovering over them.

With that in mind, Amy pushes onward and approaches her parents.

“Hey Mom, Dad, I gotta run something by you real quick,” off to a solid start.

The two immediately turn to face her.

“What do you need honey? Is it the dinner? Do you want something else? Cause your mother and I just started and we could always do something different instead. We want our baby girl to be strong and healthy before she goes off to Africa all on her own,” her father’s eyes started to tear up at the last statement.

“Dad, no. It’s not about dinner. Thanks though,” Amy quickly cut off his rambling.

“What is it sweetheart?” her mother asks, while rubbing her husband's back.

And here’s where it goes south.

“Um, I have a friend coming over. A female friend. And I need you guys to not do that thing that you do. Where you make assumptions because you care and kind of make things awkward” Amy finished, sounding more like a question.

Her parents both looked at her for a second before her dad said, “Oh, Amy, sweetie. We do care about you so much and we know that you’re going to find the perfect girl for you. We just want you to be happy”.

“Yes we do, but we also read you loud and clear,” her mom followed.

Amy released the breath that she didn’t know she was holding in. “That’s a relief, cause I don’t even know if this girl and I are even friends. We’re working on a final project for my English class together” she elaborated.

“Don’t you have that class with Molly? Why aren’t you two working together? Did you two have a fight” her mother asked.

“No, um, Ms. Fine just thought it would be good to work with someone we don’t usually work with” Amy clarified.

Her parents nodded at that. Her mother went on to confirm, “Okay, we’ll stay out of your hair. But if you need us, we’ll be here. And dinner should be ready in the next hour. I hope your friend likes Kimchi tacos”.

“If not, I’m sure we could always whip up something different for her,” her dad immediately said.

Amy smiled at her loving and well-meaning parents, “Thanks guys, I’ll let you know. She should be here soon”.

All things considered, Amy really did luck out with her parents. They loved her and showed it constantly. They really did just want her to be safe and happy. She was going to miss them when she left for Botswana.

It wasn’t long before Amy got a text from Hope saying she was on the way and that she’d be there in a few. The entire time she spent waiting on the taller girl to get there, Amy was pacing in her room and double checking that everything was in place. First impressions were always important, and this was the first time in a long time that Amy had anyone over besides Molly.

When a pair of headlights suddenly shown through the front window, Amy quickly made her way to the door. She took a second to take a deep breath and collect herself. She waited until Hope knocked and a few moments after. She didn’t want to look desperate, okay. Sue her.

Amy opened the door to a smirking Hope. For once, she wasn’t wearing her fringed jacket. Maybe the heat was finally getting to her. Instead, she was sporting a plain white t-shirt and a pair of ripped Levi’s. The taller girl gave Amy a once over and a brief nod.

“You look nice,” Hope said.

Amy wasn’t sure how to respond, so she stated the obvious, “Thanks, it’s what I put on this morning before school”.

Hope chuckled and raised her eyebrows, looking expectant, “So are you gonna invite me in or…?”

“Of course, yeah! Please, um, step right in” Amy said with a little too much enthusiasm. “Fair warning, my parents might try to talk to you. Don’t worry, they're harmless though,” she continued.

Hope stepped inside and looked around the entryway. There were photos of Amy at various stages of development along the walls. She had almost forgotten about the embarrassing photo of her taking her first bath. Her parents and Molly agreed that a photo as adorable as that deserved to be nowhere else but up on a wall for all to see. Amy had her doubts.

The look on Hope’s face as she turned towards Amy made it clear that she noticed the old picture. Before the other girl could open her mouth to tease her or do something equally traumatizing, Amy led her towards her bedroom.

“I figured we could just hangout in here and get started on the project,” the freckled girl explained.

Hope nodded, “Sure, that works”.

Of course the taller of the two felt the need to study every part of the room. Her demeanor was nonchalant, but her eyes were intense. It was…well, Amy’s not sure what it was. But she didn’t like it. It made her feel too open, too exposed.

“Why don’t we get started, yeah?” she proposed.

With a last look, Hope turned away from one of her posters on the wall, “Why don’t you go first”.

“M-me? Why?” Amy stuttered out.

Hope looked her directly in the eye then, beginning to walk towards her, “I think it’s only fair. We are at your house, after all. I’ve got a lot to work with here”.

“Um, like what?” the shorter girl asked with a dumbfounded look.

“Like all those stuffed animals, for example. Or those debate trophies. Or that hamper full of dirty clothes. You’re not a very good housekeeper, are you?” Hope questioned.

Feeling flustered, Amy was quick to defend herself, “Most of those were a gift from my grandma, and I got those trophies because I was good at debate! Molly was too, we did it together”.

Hope interrupted, “Of course you did. Can’t do anything without the wife”.

“No, it’s just something we happened to both enjoy doing. Together. And the clothes aren’t my fault. I have a lot going on and laundry isn’t high on my list of priorities. Name one high schooler who doesn’t though,” Amy argued.

There was a moment of tension between the girls. The two just stared at each other.

Hope spoke up, “I guess that’s progress”.

“What is,” Amy asked defensively.

“Now I know that you obviously care enough about your grandmother to keep all of these stuffed animals around the room. Although it is a little creepy for a high school senior to have so many of them,” Hope started.

“It is not creepy. Haven’t you ever seen Toy Story? What if they have feelings or something, and if I put them away or throw them out, they get upset. I don’t need that weighing on my conscience,” Amy swiftly clarified.

Hope looked at her disbelievingly for a moment. Like a dam breaking, laughter burst from the taller girl. She couldn’t even help it.

Amy watched on with wonder. To be honest, she was being completely serious. But now, seeing Hope bent over with laughter, she starts to see the humor.

And just like that, the two are hit with a laughing fit. The other’s giggles only spurring each other on.

That’s right, giggles. Amy never would have imagined this in her wildest dreams, not that she dreams about it. (At least not really.) Hope was full on giggling. It was so unexpected, but Amy couldn’t help but notice how pretty Hope looked with the corners of her eyes crinkled and her mouth pulled up with laughter.

And her laugh. It was a lot softer than Amy would have expected. Almost shy. God, Amy was so gay. Throw a pretty girl in front of her and she loses all sense.

“I guess we really are making progress,” Amy managed to get out.

After relaxing a bit more, Hope asked, “How do you figure?”

“Well, now I know something about you that I didn’t before,” the shorter girl stated.

With a soft smile on her face, Hope raised her eyebrows, encouraging Amy to elaborate.

“You’ve got a beautiful laugh,” Amy said quite simply.

She couldn’t be completely sure, but she thinks that she might’ve seen a blush bloom across Hope’s cheeks.


	5. Now you got me on a love ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets and milkshakes for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from Love Ride by Christian French

It had been about an hour since Hope came over. The girls managed to make it through a nice, albeit semi-awkward, dinner with Amy’s parents. They had just stepped out of the kitchen before Amy’s mother and father made quick goodnights as they retreated to their bedroom for the night. This left Amy standing in the hallway with Hope.

Hope tilted her head in the direction behind Amy, “They’re cool, your parents I mean”.

“On the rare occasion, they can be,” Amy breathed out with a chuckle.

The taller girl shuffled a little closer to her. Smiling, Hope said, “I can see where you get your nerdy side from, nerd”. And she lightly pushed Amy’s shoulder.

The two just stood there in their own bubble for a while. All soft smiles and quiet looks.

“I know you like forewarning, but would you wanna go get a milkshake or something? We could still work on the assignment while we’re out,” Hope offered.

“Yeah, uh, that sounds cool. Like milkshakes. Cool,” Amy finished lamely, internally cringing at her own terrible pun.

“Like I said, nerd,” Hope said, still smiling.

The two made their way to the driveway before Amy asked, “Who’s driving?”

“I can, if you want,” the other girl answered.

Normally, Amy likes to drive. It’s not really a power thing. She just knows that she’s a safe driver for the most part. She didn’t spend six hours before her driver’s test studying flashcards with Molly to not pass with flying colors. She knows the dangers of not driving alert. 

In this case, she can’t really find a reason to say no. In a bizarre turn of events, Amy is actually having a good time with Hope. And maybe she can use the opportunity to see if Hope is as confident in her driving as she is with every other area of her life.

“Yeah, I don’t mind,” Amy replied.

With that, the two got into Hope’s old hatchback. It was vintage looking, kind of just like Hope’s whole aesthetic.

The brunette put the car in reverse and made her way onto the street. She reached into the middle console and pulled out a chord.

“Here, it’s the aux chord. You can play some music from your phone, if you want,” Hope stated.

Amy reached over to take it and their fingers brushed. Just your daily reminder: Amy is a useless lesbian. Her hand felt tingly after she pulled away. She made sure to keep the music at a lower volume so that they could still talk.

“Tell me a secret, like something you’ve never told anyone,” Amy requested.

Hope glanced over to the other girl with a raised brow, “Let me think, a secret…”. Her eyes lit up when she finally thought of something, “Secretly, besides all of his stoner kid vibes and his mad infatuation with Ms. Fine, I think Theo has one redeeming quality”.

Amy scooted forward in her seat so that she could lean closer to the driver.

“Theo? I’d love to hear it,” the shorter girl responded with mirth.

Hope paused for dramatic effect, “I think that he has great hair”. She laughed as she finished answering.

Amy smiled. “He does have a pretty luxurious mane. I wonder what shampoo he uses,” she mused out loud.

This relaxed atmosphere was becoming their norm. Once the two girls got past the tension between them, they got along really well. No one was more surprised than Amy.

“What about you? What’s a secret of yours?” Hope questioned, with a brief glance to her right.

In a flare of bravery or stupidity, Amy couldn’t tell, she blurted, “I’ve never been with a girl. Not like been-been. Well, I guess also not like that too. I’ve never been with a girl in any sense really”.

Hope flashed a cocky grin, “What about Ryan? I thought you were going to ‘lay some groundwork’”. She used the hand that she wasn’t using to steer to throw up an air quote.

“You were listening?!” Amy asked, remembering the conversation that she had with Molly the other day.

“It’s kind of hard not to hear when Molly talks in that whisper yell that really isn’t like whispering at all,” Hope finishes.

Amy really needs to remind her best friend of the importance of subtlety.

“I guess not. And there’s nothing going on between Ryan and I. We’re barely even friends,” she clarified.

She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to explain herself and to Hope of all people.

“Neither are we,” Hope reasoned.

Confused, Amy asked, “Neither are we what?”

They pulled up in front of a Shake Shack and Hope put the car in park. She casually turned herself to properly face the girl in the passenger seat.

“We’re barely friends, but I wouldn’t say that there’s nothing going on between us.” Hope gestured between them for emphasis.

Amy felt like half of her conversations with Hope left her dazed and confused. More like three-fourths really.

Fighting through a blush, Amy tried to think of something to say, “We, I, well…”.

“Maybe we should go get those milkshakes before you spontaneously combust.”

And Hope’s smug look was back in full bloom. She unbuckled and got out of the car, meanwhile Amy was still lost for words sitting in the passenger seat. Before she knew it, Amy’s car door was being opened by a rather satisfied looking Hope.

“You gonna sit there all day in the car, nerd?” she further teased.

The shorter girl stuttered and stumbled her way out of the car. Hope reached out a hand to steady her and the touch felt electrifying. Amy’s body suddenly felt all kinds of alert.

She bashfully thanked the other girl and the two made their way inside. Amy made sure to be the one to hold the door this time, while a chuckling Hope went in first.


	6. You're good at looking at me like I'm see-through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for a pool party and a little angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from See Through by The Band CAMINO

After their first hangout outside of school yesterday, Amy and Hope had been texting pretty consistently. All for the sake of the project of course. Every now and then, Hope would toss in a suggestive comment or a flirty joke. It was kind of confusing the hell out of Amy.

She needed some of her normal routine to ground her. Which was why she was on her way to pick up Molly before school this morning, like always.

As soon as she pulled up to pick up the girl, her best friend came darting out the door and made a b-line to Amy’s beat up station wagon.

“You will not believe the hot tea that I have prepared to spill with you this lovely morning,” she practically sing-songed as she jerked open the door to the passenger side.

“Hey, hey! Be careful with my baby! She’s fragile,” Amy warned, in regards to her precious car.

Molly rolled her eyes with too much enthusiasm, in Amy’s opinion.

“Amy, did you not hear me? I have tea. To. Spill. Unclog those ears and listen up,” She exclaimed.

Amy put the car in drive and headed towards the school before she huffed out, “Alright, sheesh. I’m all ears”.

“Do you remember how I told you yesterday that I was partnered up with the devil incarnate for that project Ms. Fine’s making us do?” Molly asked.

“Rings a bell, yes.”

In a rapid flurry of movement, Molly gestured wildly, “Triple A is actually not so bad! I only strive for academic excellence, so of course I put my personal feelings aside to ask her questions for the benefit of the assignment. I found out that she might actually be a marginally decent human being with a conscience.”

Amy started to shake her head. “First off, what have I said about the nickname?” Amy rhetorically asked.

“I know, I know. I’m trying to break the habit because I think we might actually be friends now,” the other girl said, sounding a little stunned herself.

“Secondly, I’m happy for you guys, seriously. This is good. Way to stick it to the patriarchy and overcome your differences as women,” Amy continued.

“That’s not all, Ames, Trip-” Amy gave her a stern look. “I mean, Annabelle, has invited us to a pool party this Friday. Her and I agreed that it might be a good way of getting all of us to integrate, like Ms. Fine asked” Molly finished.

Looking shocked, but also a little proud, Amy replied, “That’s definitely something. Based on your face right now, I’m guessing that I don’t really have a choice about going or not.”

“Yeah, no. But you can bring your project partner too. Hope, right? How’s that going by the way?” Molly looked genuinely curious.

Before Amy could answer, Molly started off on a tangent.

“Is she being a bitch to you? Because, if she is, I can give her a scathing verbal smackdown. Debate team has made me more than prepared to handle that breed of loser. I know she wasn’t your first choice and I’m sorry Ryan got snatched up before you got the chance.”

Amy raised her hand in a placating gesture, “Down girl. And it’s not that big of a deal. Hope’s fine. I think we’re friends...er, or something now.”

“You’re not just saying that to avoid conflict, are you?” Molly questioned with narrowed eyes.

Keeping one hand on the steering wheel, Amy used her other to cross her heart, “I swear. Oh, look at that, we’re at school already. We should go.”

They both got out and made their way to the front of the car.

“Do not think that we are done talking about this. I want details later,” Molly said in a tone that left no room for argument.

___________________ 

It was already late Friday evening and Amy was meant to be at Annabelle’s soon. Molly had decided to come back to her house with her to get ready for the party. They had to make sure that they picked out what they were wearing together. After seeing what the other was wearing, they immediately broke out into a compliment battle, only hyping themselves up for their first real foray into party territory.

After a brief goodbye to her parents and a lie involving going to the library, the girls set out for their destination.

Amy wasn’t completely sure who was going to be there. She tried to ask Hope if she planned on going, but she never got the nerve to. She was too worried that she’d sound intrusive or desperate. The two were just starting to navigate their new acquaintanceship and she didn’t want to fuck it up.

When Molly and Amy pulled up to Annabelle’s house, they were greeted with loud music and plenty of half-naked people in their bathing suits. They were barely out of the car before they heard their names being called.

“Guys, look! It’s the dynamic duo! Amy, Molly! I never thought I’d see you guys here!”

The booming voice belonged to Nick. He walked over with a bright smile and offered both of his arms to the girls.

“May I have the pleasure of escorting you two fine ladies to the backyard pool?” He asked, with all the bravado of a straight man.

Molly flushed a light pink and nodded with a dopey smile. Amy just looked uncomfortable.

“Um, thanks, but I think I’m good” Amy said.

Nick appeared unphased, “No problem. I read you little lady.” And he winked at her.

Molly took his arm and they proceeded to the back yard, but not without Amy shooting her a look that clearly asked, “what the fuck”.

Amy trailed behind them until she was almost taken out by someone. A small, but solid body made contact with her from the side. It turned out to be Ryan, who was skateboarding. By the pool. Amy couldn’t help but think of all the poor ways that could play out. Ryan’s hands shot out to keep Amy from falling.

“Dude, I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you. Are you okay,” Ryan asked with that sweet smile that always sent Amy’s heart fluttering.

“Oh, it’s fine. What was the worst that could’ve happened? Crack my skull on the pavement? No big deal,” Amy joked, literally wincing.

Ryan looked a little startled by her statement, “That is not good. We don’t want that. But, hey, I’m glad you’re here!”

“Me too-” she started to say, until another body collided with her.

This one was all intentional.

Hope had shouldered her way past Amy, all while glaring daggers at Ryan.

“I don’t mean to be a bummer, but she really does not like any of us, does she?” Ryan asked. She didn’t look offended, just confused.

Amy looked from Hope’s retreating back to Ryan’s puppy dog face. Uh-oh. Maybe this party wasn’t going to be as fun as she thought it would be.


	7. She's never been the one to play nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a little angst to teenagers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here ya go guys! This chapter has been one of my favorites to write so far. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Title comes from Tongue Tied by Jakil
> 
> Heads up, a link to the fic's spotify playlist is in the end notes

Amy has a hard time ignoring when someone’s upset with her. And this time is no different. She’s not sure why Hope’s bothered, but she knows that she won’t be able to let it go until she does.

They had been at the party for the better part of an hour and Hope hadn’t made eye contact with her once, let alone spoken to her. Molly was alternating between hanging out with Amy and Annabelle’s group (which included Nick for some reason). Apparently, her best friend wasn’t exaggerating when she said that they were getting along well.

Amy had made multiple attempts to catch Hope’s eye, but it never worked. She was starting to get frustrated. She wasn’t even sure why it bothered her so much. Instead of obsessing over it (not that she was), she decided to talk with her other classmates.

That meant hanging with GiGi and Ryan by the pool.

“Your aura is so mellow. It’s like the lovechild of a sloth and a koala,” GiGi explained.

Ryan, in all her humbleness, responded, “Thanks dude. That’s dope. I just don’t wanna disrupt other people’s flows, ya know?”

GiGi nodded, “It’s really such good energy.”

Amy didn’t quite get where this conversation was going, so she decided it best to just play along.

In a flash, GiGi had her arms around Amy’s neck.

“AMY! When did you get here, darling? God, you smell so good. Where have you been all my fucking life,” she nearly yelled into Amy’s ear. The freckled girl had her eyes squeezed tight in pain.

“Um, GiGi? I’ve been standing here for a while now. Like right here. Beside you. Like a foot away,” Amy said in bewilderment.

Ryan laughed and tossed out a short, “You two are wild.”

GiGi only wrapped her arms tighter around Amy’s neck, “Hell yeah we are.”

Amy was starting to feel a little overwhelmed and began looking around the pool for Molly to ask for help. Upon searching, her eyes landed on Hope, who’s head quickly snapped away from her. It was as if she didn’t want to be caught even looking in Amy’s general direction.

After some reasoning and a little bit of bribery, Amy managed to get GiGi to release her.

“Yes GiGi, I probably was your soulmate in another life and I respect and value that we are platonic ones in this timeline,” Amy said with the least amount of conviction in her voice. She did like GiGi, truly, but she was kind of feeling a little overstimulated at the moment. Plus, she really needed to figure out why Hope was avoiding her. She couldn’t handle it anymore.

After separating from GiGi and Ryan, Amy looked for Hope again. And she found her, just not in a way she expected.

Currently, Hope was leaning in towards Annabelle with a much-too-knowing smirk on her face. Amy couldn’t be sure, but it almost looked like they were flirting.

It wasn’t uncommon for Annabelle to flirt with pretty much everyone, what was weird was that Hope was flirting with anyone at all. Especially someone from school.

This was the same girl who basically hated everyone for breathing. Hope was constantly rolling her eyes and sending biting remarks to her classmates for merely existing around her.

Hope only moved closer, while Annabelle dipped her head down and batted her eyelashes.

Seriously. What. The fuck.

Amy really wanted to find out what was going on, but she had no idea how to even approach the subject.

Hey Hope, I couldn’t help but notice you’re like two seconds away from shoving your tongue down Annabelle’s throat. Just wondering, what’s that about?

Yeah, no, there was no way she was going over there. She didn’t even know why it was bothering her. It was probably just her frustration over not knowing why Hope was avoiding her. That had to be it.

Either way, Amy was ready to go home. Parties weren’t really her scene. She couldn’t just leave though, she was Molly’s ride. Her best friend would understand if she wanted to ditch early. If push came to shove, she could always entice Molly with a documentary and some popcorn. She loves those.

Amy sought out Molly, who was still talking with Nick (Seriously, what could they possibly be talking about for this long? They have nothing in common).

“Molls, can I borrow you for a second?”

Molly turned, beaming, “Hey you! What’s up?” She leant over with a hand covering the side of her mouth and whispered, “He knows Harry Potter, Amy. He got my sorted house spot on. Both Slytherin and Ravenclaw.”

Amy raised her eyebrows in disbelief, “That’s, uh, great. Completely unexpected, but great.”

Seemingly impossible, Molly’s smile only grew.

“Listen, Molls, I’m really not feeling this party anymore. Do you think we could ditch? I’ve got a climate change documentary and popcorn with your name on it, if you do,” Amy said with her most eager pout.

The other girl gave it a moment of consideration.

“Amy, I love you, but don’t you think you haven’t really given this party a chance? You haven’t really mingled. I’ve barely seen you leave Ryan’s side. Which, how’s that going by the way?” She asked, with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows.

The freckled girl only sighed, “Yeah, not great. Also, I think Hope is mad at me and you know I don’t do well with confrontation so can I please just go home?” Amy tried to keep the whine out of her voice, she really did. But it was impossible.

Molly’s face morphed with concern, “Amy, if it really is bothering you that much, you can go. You have my blessing. I can always catch a ride with Nick or something. Unless you need me?”

It was moments like these when Amy really appreciated her best friend.

“No, stay. You’re obviously having a good time and I don’t wanna sour the mood.”

Molly put her hand on Amy’s arm, “Only if you’re sure.” She sought out the other girl’s eyes for confirmation.

“I’m sure, Molly. I’ll probably just go home and watch the documentary.”

With a quick hug and a promise to text her later, Amy made her way from Molly back to her car out front. She opened the door to the station wagon.

“Where are you going? I think the party’s the other way. I know you don’t go to too many of those, so you might be confused.”

Amy’s head jerked up so fast she felt a little dizzy.

“Hope.”

The girl in question shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jean shorts, “That is my name.”

She looked cute. Amy couldn’t help but notice. The taller girl had her hair pulled back in a ponytail with a few wisps of the brown locks coming loose at the nape of her neck. Although she had a t-shirt on, her bikini straps were visible on her shoulders.

Amy really needed to learn how not to stare.

“Um, yeah, it is,” Amy said dumbly.

Hope looked over at the old station wagon, “Are you leaving already?”

“You caught me.”

“Why?”

Amy didn’t like this whole “dancing around the obvious” thing that Hope was doing.

“Why do you even care?” Amy asked, with a little bitterness in her tone.

Guess they are going to hash out their problems now.

Hope laughed in disbelief, “Why shouldn’t I? I mean this party is all about Ms. Fine’s project, right? So that we can spend time with our partners?” Hope aggressively moved her hand from Amy to herself, “Which, the last time I checked, we still are.”

“What about it?” Amy asked. She wasn’t sure what the taller girl was getting at.

“Seriously? God Amy, how can you be both the smartest and the dumbest person I know?” Hope rhetorically asked, frustration seeping through her tone.

Amy, for the life of her, could not understand what had Hope so mad at her.

Like she was speaking to a toddler, Hope bent down to Amy’s level and spoke slowly, “This party is about Ms. Fine’s project. Which is all about our partners. Who we are supposed to be spending time with. Together.”

At that, Hope stood up straight and looked skyward, “Amy, you didn’t even ask if I was going. And you literally haven’t said a word to me this entire time.”

Finally, Amy spoke up, “You were the one avoiding me! I tried to talk to you, but you wouldn’t even look at me.”

“Oh, I looked plenty. Enough to see you talking to GiGi and Ryan for most of it.”

This was going nowhere.

“Hope, look, I’m sorry I didn’t invite you or ask if you were going to the party. I get that it’s partner-centered. But honestly, I just thought if I asked you, you’d get annoyed. Or you’d think I was overstepping.” Towards the end of her rambling, Amy looked down at her feet.

If she was looking anywhere near Hope, she might have seen the realization that dawned on her face. There were a few moments of quiet before Hope spoke up again.

“I’m sorry. It’s just, we’ve been getting on well lately and when you didn’t even bring up the party around me, I assumed the worst. What can I say, I’m a cynic at heart,” the taller girl said with a self-deprecating smile.

This was all so stupid, not to invalidate their feelings. This mess could have been avoided so easily if they just communicated with each other.

In an attempt to smooth over the situation, Amy extended an olive branch. “Do you want to get out of here?”

Hope looked at the shorter girl with confusion and interest, “What did you have in mind?”

“A documentary on climate change and our responsibility to save the earth before we’re all one giant puddle,” Amy offered with a hopeful grin.

The taller girl smiled softly, “God, you’re such a dork.” But she still walked over to the passenger side of the car and got in.


	8. Turn off the lights, come and lay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready for an educational documentary and some bed sharing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are freaking awesome! Y'all's feedback really has been something! Keep it coming, if you want. Also, my niece is currently covering me in Paw Patrol stickers as I post this.
> 
> Title credit goes to Made In Hollywood by LANY  
> (If you haven't heard of LANY, what are you doing with your life??)
> 
> Don't forget about the link to the spotify playlist in the end notes if you want to check that out!

Hope stepped up to the front door of Amy’s house before the freckled girl reached out and placed her hand on her arm.

“Could you do me a favor and just play along with whatever I say?” Amy requested, looking mildly anxious.

Hope’s face looked dubious, but her voice came out clear, “Sure, I can try.”

Amy noticed the lack of questions on the taller girl’s end. She couldn’t help but appreciate the degree of trust, no matter how minimal. She couldn't let her parents find out that she was actually at a party with Molly and not the library. With a short exhale, she reached for the door and Hope followed.

“Mom? Dad? I’m back!” Amy called.

The couple appeared from the living room.

“Hey you, did you-” her mother noticed the new addition, “Hope, it's good to see you!”

Her dad gave a chipper, “Twice in one week? Aren’t we lucky,” before giving Hope a bright smile.

The taller girl offered a small wave, “Hey.”

“We ran into each other at the library and decided to come back here to hangout. And work on school stuff. Cause we have that project, remember? The one where we’re partners?” Amy began to ramble, due to her terrible lying capabilities. She was worried she might blow their cover. At least, she was until Hope swooped in.

“Yeah, I was actually at the library working on a different project when I ran into this one,” the taller girl said while tilting her head towards the other girl.

Her parents seemed to not suspect a thing, if their nods and smiles were anything to go by.

“Where’s Molly?” Amy’s dad inquired.

Oh crap. Amy is so not good at this. She hadn’t thought that far ahead in her cover up and being put on the spot wasn’t making it any easier to come up with something.

“She said something about our ‘academic amelioration’ and not wanting to disrupt our progress…?” Hope answered with her brows scrunched up in confusion.

Amy’s dad piped up, “Big words. Sounds like Molly.”

Hope laughed and Amy looked on with thinly concealed awe.

“Alright, well we’ll leave you two kids to it, won’t we honey?” her mom asked, turning from the teenagers to her husband.

“Of course!” Her dad said.

Amy flashed them a smile and grabbed Hope’s arm and headed towards her bedroom. Hope let herself be led, all while smirking at the back of the shorter girl’s head. Amy closed the bedroom door most of the way and turned towards her guest.

“I didn’t know you were such a good liar. I guess I should have seen that coming. Amelioration? That was a nice touch,” Amy said, impressed.

“Yeah, well. You and your wife aren’t the only people who know how to crack open a book.” Hope teased.

Amy could only stare at the girl in front of her. She had a hard time comprehending all of the sides of Hope that she had seen within the past week. One minute, the girl could be infuriating and rude, and the next she could be soft and sincere. It was a lot to take in. Amy kind of wished she took the time to get to know her sooner.

Hope knocked a closed fist on Amy’s forehead, “Hello? Anybody home?”

Amy pulled the taller girl’s hand away but held on to her wrist. “Sorry. I’m just a little surprised is all.”

Hope’s eyebrows spiked at that. “About what?”

“You, I guess. You’re not what I expected.”

“And what did you expect? A basic hot bitch?” Hope questioned.

Amy felt caught off guard.

“I hear what the rest of the school calls me. It doesn’t bother me though. They’re not entirely wrong.” She elaborated.

Amy felt a surge of something. Protectiveness? She wasn’t quite sure. She never was a fan of name-calling.

“But they aren’t exactly right either.” Amy argued.

“And what makes you say that?”

“Well, I mean, I know we haven’t been friends for long. Actually, I’m not entirely clear if we’re friends at all. But I’ve seen you be nice when you didn’t have to be. You literally just covered for me with my parents. And it’s not like you got anything out of it.” Amy was word-vomiting at this point.

Hope moved her wrist, the one that Amy was still loosely grasping, so that they were holding hands.

“I wouldn’t say that I’m getting nothing out of it.”

Amy could feel the heat of her blush spread from her cheeks to the tips of her ears.

“I get to hangout with you and watch an environmentally conscientious documentary. Is there really any better reward than that?” Hope asked, eyes alight with mischief.

Amy stood there, mouth hanging open for a couple seconds before she responded, “We should probably watch that. The documentary.”

“We should,” Hope said, but made no move to do so.

The shorter girl felt a little caught up in the other’s intense stare.

“I should…probably grab my laptop.” Amy moved towards her desk to collect said item, but in all her gangly awkwardness, nearly tripped. Hope steadied her.

“You okay there champ?” Hope asked while sporting a blinding smile.

“O-of course. I’m good. Great in fact.” Amy stuttered out.

Amy was overcompensating. She was anything but good. She was whatever the very opposite of good was. Okay, she knows that the opposite is bad. She’s not dumb. But she was having a hard time thinking of antonyms with Hope looking at her like that. In truth, she was having a hard time thinking of any words at all.

“Alright. Cool,” Hope said, like everything was fine and Amy wasn’t turning into a complete mess.

The taller girl turned and plopped onto the bottom bunk of Amy’s bed. She made herself comfortable, fluffing pillows and rearranging blankets. Amy still hadn’t grabbed the laptop.

Hope looked up at her, “Hey nerd, are we gonna watch this or not?” She didn’t have a single trace of impatience in her tone, only amusement.

Like a switch had finally gone off, Amy kicked herself into gear. She snatched up the laptop and turned the lights off. There were fairy lights hanging around the room so that they were still able to see, but they left a soft glow instead of the sharp brightness of the overhead light. She stopped at the edge of the bottom bunk, not sure what to do.

Hope scooted closer to the wall and patted the newly vacant spot to her left, “Here. Now you can lay down. Don’t look so scared. It’s not like I bite. Usually.”

Her bunk bed wasn’t that wide and it was pressed up against the wall, so there wasn’t a lot of space to work with. This meant that the two girls were in close quarters. They were pressed together from practically shoulder to foot.

Usually, when Molly and Amy decided to bunk out on one of the beds, they would snuggle up. So space wasn’t really an issue for them. But right now, with Hope, it was becoming an issue.

Amy couldn’t say that she hated it, but it was definitely nerve-wracking. Between Hope’s already flirty behavior, the dimmed lighting, and now the touching, Amy’s nerves were feeling fried.

_________________________________ 

The ending credits of the documentary were rolling and Amy had managed to pay attention to at least a fourth of it. The rest of the time she spent sneaking sideways glances at Hope.

Amy was only human. You couldn’t expect her to be this close to a pretty girl and not want to look at her.

Her ogling (not that Amy would call it that) was interrupted when Hope let out a large yawn.

“Don’t tell me global warming bores you that much,” Amy joked.

Hope looked over with an equally amused expression, “Maybe. Maybe not.” She glanced down at her watch. “It’s getting late. I should probably get going.”

Amy was having such a good time and she really didn’t want Hope to leave just yet, so she blurted out, “You could stay. Like stay the night. If you wanted. Obviously you don’t have to. But I could let you borrow some of my pajamas and I could drive you over to pick up your car from Annabelle’s in the morning. But don’t feel pressured.”

The taller girl gave her a dopey smile, “I’d like that.”

Amy didn’t expect Hope to give in so easily. She smiled back.

Hope raised her finger, “On one condition though. I get to pick what we watch next. I don’t think I could handle another one of your nerd movies.”

Amy gasped, “They’re called documentaries, Hope. And they are the backbone of educational television.”

The two girls laughed before settling in for another movie. If they happened to be holding hands under the covers, well, that’s not really anyone’s business is it?


	9. All the pretty girls in the world but I'm in this space with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy and Molly both get more than they bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about maybe doing a chapter from Hope's pov, I dunno. What do you guys think?
> 
> The title comes from Honey by Kehlani

Amy never would have guessed that Hope was a cuddler. And yet, she awoke to an arm slung around her waist and the feeling of someone huddled up close behind her.

She was faced with a dilemma, to move or not to move.

On one hand, she really had to pee. Like seriously. But on the other, she was kind of comfortable. Being bundled this close together, with the covers enveloping them, it felt like Amy was in a warm little cocoon.

She was also afraid that if she moved, she might startle Hope awake. Which she did not want. Amy wasn’t clear on whether the taller girl wrapped herself around her mindlessly in her sleep or if it was on purpose. Either way, she didn’t want her bedmate to wake up to such an intimate position and get embarrassed. Hope had a tendency to lash out when that happened.

So Amy made her decision up by not making a decision at all. Instead, she replayed last night’s events in her head.

It was weird how comfortable the two girls had gotten with each other over the course of a mere week. They went from barely talking to holding hands. Amy burrowed in further to her pillow with a smile on her face as that particular detail came back to her.

At first, she thought it was a fluke thing. She thought Hope would take her hand back after a couple of minutes, but she didn’t. They practically stayed together until they fell asleep, not counting the few times one of them let go to mess with the laptop or adjust a pillow. Amy had never made so much progress with a girl before.

At that thought, she realized something pivotal.

She wanted to make progress with Hope because she wanted this thing between them to go somewhere. Preferably romantically.

Beyond all the harmless flirting and the teasing smirks, Amy really did feel a connection with Hope. This new discovery left Amy feeling both giddy and nauseous. It was just all so new to her. And she couldn’t quite fathom Hope returning her affections.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she felt the arm around her waist tighten. Amy felt like she was burning up.

“How am I supposed to sleep in with you fidgeting so much?”

“S-sorry. I, uh, gotta pee. You know how it is. You wake up and you’ve always gotta empty the ‘ol tank,” Amy said with all the smoothness in the world.

She wondered how a girl like Hope could ever look at her in the way she wanted. For fuck’s sake, Amy was the kind of person who told her crush when she had to piss. There was decidedly nothing romantic about that.

The body behind her started to shake with silent laughter.

“Someone’s not shy in the mornings,” Hope managed to say.

Feeling the need to face her conversation partner, Amy flipped herself around awkwardly. Hope made no move to shift her arm away, so she had her bedmate in a loose hold.

All flushed cheeks and averted eyes, Amy started, “You know me, always-” Amy wasn’t able to finish her comeback.

She heard stomping towards her bedroom before Molly came bursting through the door. Both of the girls looked away from each other, towards the visitor.

“I can’t believe you never texted me last night! You will not believe what happened after you left the-” Molly came up short once she noticed the room’s occupants.

If Amy wasn’t internally freaking out, she might’ve found it entertaining how many expressions Molly’s face managed to process in such a short span of time.

“Hope? What are you doing in Amy’s bed?” her best friend asked in complete bewilderment.

The girl in question pushed herself up and over Amy so that she could exit the bed. But not before mumbling a begrudging, “So much for sleeping in,” so that only the girl below her could hear.

Amy jumped from the bed like it was on fire and abruptly grabbed Molly by the arms to pull her outside into the hallway. Molly kept her head turned towards Hope as she was dragged out the door. Hope just raised her arms above her head to stretch, seemingly unaffected.

Once the pair were out of Hope’s hearing range, Amy whispered, “Okay, I know what it looks like, but it’s not what you think it is!”

“Oh really? Because it looks like Hope’s wearing one of your shirts and sleeping in your bed. Oh, and how could I forget? You two were wrapped up in each other’s arms like some tacky teenage rom-com! So please, do tell me what it is” Molly said with all the harsh truthfulness of a best friend.

Amy felt like her neurotransmitters were firing off a mile a minute, but she still couldn’t think of a defense. Molly only looked at her more intensely as the seconds ticked by.

“How about I tell you what I think?” Molly asked rhetorically.

The freckled girl felt the utter doom that filled her body and made itself comfortable in the pit of her stomach.

Molly continued, “I think that you two looked pretty cozy in there. Almost post-coital cozy.”

Amy literally shuddered at that last comment.

“Please, for the love of Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez, do not use the word ‘coital’ in my presence ever again.” Amy pleaded.

Molly looked the other girl dead in the eye, “You’re deflecting. Do not try to change the subject.”

Hope cleared her throat from the bedroom doorway. The two best friends turned their focus on her.

“Sorry to interrupt, I just need to know where the bathroom is…Amy?”

Amy gestured in the opposite direction, down the hallway, “It’s, uh, the second door on your right.”

The tallest of the three made her way by, but not before covertly squeezing Amy’s hand and offering a small nod in thanks.

Molly didn’t miss a beat, “Seriously, how am I not supposed to think that? The girl literally just grabbed your hand. You guys are not helping your case here.”

Amy reached up to cover Molly’s mouth with her hands.

“Could you please keep your voice down? I don’t need Hope hearing you. I promise I will fill you in later, okay?” Amy said, trying to placate her friend.

Molly stomped her foot, “Absolutely no fucking way. I’ve let you avoid talking about Hope with me twice now. We are talking about this.”

The freckled girl felt like the world was against her.

“Molls, she’s literally right down the hall in the bathroom!”

“Then I guess you better hurry before she comes back.”

“Okay, okay!” Amy said while holding her hands up at the other girl. “Do you remember how I told you I thought Hope was mad at me at the party last night?” Molly nodded.

“Well, it turned out that she was. But we talked it through and fixed the problem. Then I asked her to come watch the same documentary that I asked you to. We lost track of time so I offered for her to spend the night and now here we are” Amy summed up.

With a look of doubt, Molly asked, “There’s got to be more to this story. What aren’t you telling me?”

“Um. Well. I might have realized that I may possibly like Hope. Romantically. Kind of. Sort of.” Amy trailed off in embarrassment.

Molly’s face lit up in excitement and she shoved her best friend, “Amy! How could you not tell me that things were getting so serious? I leave you alone for one partner project and you go all lesbian casanova on Hope’s ass!”

“You know that’s not how things went. And before you jump onto that crazy train, I don’t even know if Hope likes me in that way!” Amy confessed.

“Oh, Amy. Sweet, sweet, naïve Amy.” Molly reached out and placed her hand on the other girl’s cheek. “You’d have to be Denzel Washington in The Book of Eli levels of blind to not see that she’s got it bad.”

Amy stared at her best friend in disbelief until she saw Hope exiting the restroom.

“Hey you, all done in there? Can’t wait to get in and use it myself.” Amy had no game whatsoever. Molly had to fight back a laugh by biting on her fist.

“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind, but I found an unopened pair of toothbrushes and used one to freshen up,” Hope checked with Amy.

Molly spoke up with a knowing smile, “I’m sure Amy wouldn’t mind you borrowing any of her things, seeing as how you’re already wearing her shirt.” She looked down at said item of clothing and back up to the taller girl’s face.

Hope didn’t rise to the bait, but merely questioned, “Didn’t you say you had some news about last night’s party?”

Like a dog with a bone, Molly latched onto the latest gossip that she had nearly forgotten about.

“Right! You two are never going to believe this.” Molly glanced at Amy before following up, “When I was ready to leave the party last night, I went to find Nick so that I could see if he could give me a ride home. Only, I found him alright. With Ryan. In the pool shed, macking on each other. Big time.”

Even if Amy wasn’t the most aware when it came to love lives and crushes, she could tell that Molly really liked Nick. At least based off of her interest in the class vice president at the party last night. She reached a comforting hand out to pat her best friend’s shoulder.

“Are you…are you good?” Amy inquired.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be? Our school is filled with hormonal teenagers who can’t seem to keep it in their pants, including Nick. Who would be surprised that he plays the field? I know I’m sure not,” Molly stated. Although, she didn’t sound sure in any way. She just sounded hurt.

Hope must have picked up on the mood. In a surprising display of sensitivity she looked at Molly and said, “You’re too smart for that dumbass anyways.”

The class president observed her in astonishment. She blinked hard a couple times, like she was double-checking that she wasn’t imagining who just spoke to her.

“Don’t look so shocked. Not all of us are as big of tools as Nick,” Hope said with all the offhanded coolness of a person with no real interest in the conversation at hand.

Molly didn’t hesitate to turn to Amy, who was already grinning proudly, and advised, “Keep her. I like her.”


	10. You're like heavy sunshine, it hurts my eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a little insight on Hope's frame of mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick chapter I put together to give you guys a little direction on Hope's intentions. Hope(fully), I managed to still keep her in character.
> 
> Title credit goes to Kiss Me, Kill Me by La Bouquet

Hope tried. She tried so hard. She tried to constantly look like the girl who was too cool to get wrapped up in petty high school bullshit. She tried to not look anxious about her graduation plans. Backpacking around the country wasn’t necessarily the most secure of endeavors. She tried to be above so many things.

Like feelings.

Specifically, feelings regarding a certain freckled faced girl with all the charm of a house plant. That was a lie. Hope found almost everything about Amy to be endearing. From the way that the teacher’s pet put her best effort forth in school to the way she constantly considered other people’s thoughts and perceptions.

Amy was similar to Molly in some areas, yes, but she was much less judgmental. Hope had never heard her actively say a degrading thing about her classmates, even as a joke. And they were high schoolers. Immature, self-obsessed, high schoolers. Hope respected Amy for her restraint. She didn’t share the same self-discipline, but she respected it nonetheless.

But Hope’s (non)feelings went beyond just that. She remembered when she first transferred to the school her junior year and was the new kid. It was only third period and she was tired of being stared at and whispered about like some sort of anomaly. She was kind of already in a pissy mood when somebody sat down in the desk next to her. She looked up and saw Amy.

In true Amy fashion, the girl was already taking out her notebooks and pens and setting up her desk before the starting bell for class had even rang.

Hope opened her mouth to speak, “Oh great, a nerd. Just what I need.”

Startled, Amy turned to the other girl with wide eyes.

“Y-you’re new r-right? You probably feel a little behind in the curriculum, transferring schools and all. I could help you catch up, if you want? I’m pretty good at the whole school thing,” the shorter girl offered in earnest.

Hope’s mocking tone must have flown right over the other girl’s head. It left her feeling unbalanced. She didn’t know how to respond to genuine sincerity like that after the day she’d been having. So, she defaulted to her comfort zone.

With a sneer, Hope responded, “Um, thanks. But no thanks. I don’t really want to have to spend any more time around you losers than I have to.”

Looking back, Hope understands that she could have responded better, but she was also feeling a little too lost at the time to really get that. So Amy and Hope never really got off on the right foot.

Instead, Hope spent the rest of the two years at school watching Amy when she wasn’t looking. It was amazing the details you could pick up on a person when they didn’t know they had an audience.

In a less upfront approach, Hope was able to get to know Amy better and see the kind of person she was when no one was watching (herself excluded). And what she saw only made her more enraptured with the freckled girl. So much so, that she decided to finally start talking to Amy practically weeks before graduation when they were all set to go their separate ways.

Which was why she found herself stuck in her current predicament.

Hope was closed up in Amy’s bathroom, said girl and her best friend just down the hall. She had managed to keep a cool and composed mask on since she woke up to a face full of Amy’s hair. Which smelled great, by the way. She had even kept the façade going when the girl turned to her and their faces were inches apart. Having her arm wrapped around Amy’s waist (which was no accident), with the shorter girl looking at her all rumpled from sleep, left Hope’s mind frazzled.

And that was her mental state before Molly bursted into the room and caught them so close.

At that, Hope felt fear run down her spine. She didn’t know how Amy would feel to being seen by her friend like that, so Hope casually got off the bed to give her some space. She had managed to hear a few words when the two best friends went out into the hallway, but she didn’t want to offend Amy by eavesdropping.

So now she was currently staring at herself in the restroom mirror and giving herself a pep talk.

She had a few things to catalogue through. First, Amy invited her to stay over last night, meaning she wanted to be around her more. Second, the shorter girl held hands with her practically the entire time. Third, she hadn’t seemed entirely averse to Hope’s cuddling this morning.

These were all good signs. At least Hope thought so. She wasn’t entirely sure.

But then again, Amy was nice to practically everybody. Sometimes Hope wondered if she had one mean bone in her body. She highly doubted it. That’s when she started to panic.

What if Amy was only playing along with her because she was too good of a person to embarrass her and say no? What if Amy had only invited Hope to stay out of politeness? What if the shorter girl felt obligated to let Hope get so close to her? Did that mean that Hope had entered her personal space without consent?

Hope shook her head to knock herself out of it. She needed to pull herself together. She had obviously spent way too much time around Amy. Even her thoughts were starting to sound like the other girl. Hope knew that she needed to head back out soon or else Molly and Amy might start to get suspicious.

She splashed her face with some cold water and quickly located a spare toothbrush and brushed her teeth. After a quick pat down of her hands and face with a towel, Hope took a deep breath and made her way back out into the hallway.


	11. You got me feelin' some way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gains some gusto, and then she loses it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me lol.
> 
> Title from Floods by The Foxies

Amy, Molly, and Hope ended up hanging out for a couple hours after their run-in earlier that morning. Amy was beyond thrilled that her best friend and her…new friend? Whatever Hope was, she was just glad that two really cool people in her life were hitting it off so well.

Hope stayed until late afternoon before Amy drove her back to Annabelle’s to pick up her car. When Amy made it back, Molly was waiting for her in the kitchen and talking with her parents. When she noticed her best friend’s return, Molly immediately excused themselves from the room.

Amy knew what was coming and she tried to prepare herself on the car ride back, but she still wasn’t ready.

“Can I just say, I had no idea Hope could be so cool? I can see why you have a big fat lesbian crush on her now. I think I might even have a crush on her,” Molly finished jokingly.

Amy smiled, “You’re kind of preaching to the choir here.”

“And can you believe that she’s a lady lover? I did not see that coming. I take that back. It would explain all the big bad bully vibes she sent your way,” Molly rationalized.

“Hope gets pissed off at everyone though. And I’m not even sure how one correlates with the other. Just because she’s being nice now doesn’t mean that she like-likes me Molls,” Amy argued.

Her best friend let out a despairing sigh and put her hand to her forehead, “I swear, sometimes it’s like talking to a wall. She messed with you before because she either didn’t know how to handle her infatuation with you or she was trying to get your attention so you’d notice her feelings. No matter how you spin it, it’s classic crush behavior.”

Amy watched her friend talk, her denial only growing stronger.

“Have you seen Hope? She’s hot and smooth and all the things I’m not. Why would she be into me like that?”

Molly knew that she needed to pull out the big guns.

“Ames, sweetie. Look at me. Right here, in the eyes.” Molly pointed from Amy’s to her own. “No platonic friend is going to snuggle up with an arm wrapped around you like that. Unless, of course, it’s me. But we’re the exclusion to the rule. Plus, you know I like being the little spoon, so it doesn’t exactly apply.”

Amy wanted to argue, but it felt like a moot point with Molly looking at her like that and speaking with such conviction.

“Any girl would be lucky to have you Amy. You're literally like a precious gift of a human being. So, I’m gonna go, because I think you have some work to do,” Molly said.

Amy’s head jerked up, “What do you mean ‘work’?”

With a soft look, Molly explained, “Why don’t you call her? I have a feeling that our resident grumpy cat won’t be so bothered if you do.” Her best friend winked before throwing out a loud goodbye to the house and all its occupants.

As the door slammed shut, Amy startled back into focus.

Molly was right, she had work to do.

_________________________________ 

“Did you miss me that much? It’s barely been an hour since you dropped me off, dork,” Hope answered, her smile audible through the phone.

“How else was I supposed to make sure that you got back to your house alright?” Amy asked.

Hope snorted, “You could’ve sent a text like a normal person. But where’s the fun in that?”

“Exactly,” Amy responded.

The call went quiet for a minute or so. She had rehearsed, but Amy still wasn’t quite sure how to say what she wanted to say.

“Are you-”

“I meant to-”

The two spoke at the same time and it only led to shy laughter.

“You go first,” Hope said.

“No, no, you first,” Amy insisted.

Hope sighed, “Okay, if you insist. I, um, I just wanted to say that I’m sorry. About the whole Ryan and Nick thing. I know you had your sights set on Ryan. It can’t be easy to hear that she found someone else.”

Amy couldn’t help but notice that Hope sounded…nervous? That couldn’t be right. Could it? Regardless, this was the perfect opportunity for Amy to say what she wanted to say.

“About that…I, um, I’m good actually. I don’t think I really like her that way anymore anyways,” Amy clarified.

“Oh? That’s news. To me, at least. What are you, off the market now or something?” Hope asked.

Amy heard the bitterness in the other girl’s tone loud and clear.

With a knowing smile, Amy answered, “Something like that.”

An awkward silence hung across the line.

“I should-”

“Actually-”

The two laughed at their poor timing again, only this time it felt forced.

“Amy, go ahead. It’s only fair. You let me go first last time.”

Not wanting to put this off any longer, Amy jumped at the chance to speak first. “I was going to say that you might actually know the person.”

There was a pause as Hope thought for a second. “Know what person?”

“The, uh, person. That I like. Now.” Amy was losing any confidence she had built up before she made the phone call.

“That’s cool, I guess. So, are they in our class or…?” Hope wondered aloud.

It was now or never. Amy knew that she wouldn’t speak up at all if she didn’t do it now. In an attempt to push through her uneasiness, Amy cleared her throat before speaking.

“Yes. She is. She sits nearby me.” Amy closed her eyes as she tried to envision Ms. Fine’s seating chart. “To my back left, actually.” She gulped hard as she waited for a reaction.

There was a long gap in the conversation. Long enough for Amy to start getting concerned. She moved the phone away from her ear to check that the call was still going.

“Please don’t tell me it’s Annabelle,” Hope pleaded, disbelievingly.

Amy was starting to understand what Molly felt like when she was being particularly obtuse.

“What? No. That’s not. Just no.” Amy huffed out, frustrated.

Hope, equally frustrated, asked “Then who, Amy?”

“It’s you, Hope. God, and I thought I was dumb.”

Reflexively, the taller girl defended, “You’re not dumb.”

This was not how Amy saw this going. She thought it would be more romantic. She pictured grand gestures and sweet exchanges. At least it’s out there now. Hope can do with it what she wants.

But what if Hope chooses to do something that Amy doesn’t want? What if all of the progress they’ve made is ruined and Hope goes back to barely tolerating her existence? Amy’s head was swarming with the worst possible outcomes. Why hadn’t she considered all the ways that this could go wrong before telling her?

In a panicked split decision, Amy hung up the phone.


	12. There's no way that it's not going there, with the way that we're looking at each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the love of god, kiss already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Straight up, I've never written something like this chapter before, so please let me know if it reads alright. I'm sorry, I'm literally so awkward. K thanks, bye.
> 
> Title credits to There's No Way by Lauv

Amy avoided Hope's attempts to contact her right after their call. She let her phone ring until it went to voicemail. She wouldn’t dare open the new text messages that were bound to be from the taller girl. She knew she’d be getting some from Molly soon, too. Her best friend would surely want to know how the call went.

Instead, Amy grabbed her laptop and plugged in her earbuds so that she could lose herself in a good playlist. She needed to distract herself. She had thought she was doing a good job of avoiding the outside world until her father called for her.

“Amy! You’ve got a visitor!” He bellowed.

She heard him say in a lower volume, “Now we’re at, what? Three times this week? We really must be getting the special treatment.”

Of course Hope would come over. She knew Amy was home. She literally left from hanging out with her a mere two hours ago. Amy wished that she would die, right on the spot. A meteor striking the house, a stroke, she’d take anything really.

Not having much of a choice, Amy took out her earbuds and followed the direction of the voices.

“No, sir, you don’t have to make me anything to eat. I just needed to go over something about the project with Amy real quick,” Hope was saying as Amy entered the room.

“Oh, please, sir is my father. Call me Doug.”

“Dad, would you mind if…?” Amy hesitantly asked.

“I’ll be on my way then, you two let me know if you need anything. It was good to see you Hope.” Her dad gave a little wave as he passed by them.

“You too sir- I mean Doug.”

Amy’s father left the room and the two girls stared at each other, waiting for the other to speak.

Hope shoved her hands into her back pockets and spoke up first, “I can’t believe that you hung up on me. I would love to believe that the call dropped, but I highly doubt that’s what happened.”

The freckled girl looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. She really wasn’t ready to have this conversation.

“Amy. Could you just talk to me? I know I can be a bitch sometimes, but-“

“Do you want to step outside? So we could have some privacy? N-not that you h-have to. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Amy interrupted.

Hope looked at her closely for a moment, studying her. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

The pair stepped outside and perched themselves on the front step.

“Listen, Amy, I get that I can be a bitch sometimes. I know that. But I promise I’m not going to treat you as badly as you think I will. And yes, I know that you didn’t ‘accidentally hang up’.” Hope used air quotes to emphasize the absurdity of the idea. “And, believe it or not, I know you. I bet you were getting all in your head and freaking out. Thinking I would make fun of you or that I’d be a jerk about the whole thing.”

Amy listened, shell-shocked.

Hope’s eyes flashed with vulnerability before she continued, “I need to ask you, did you mean it? What you said? About liking me?”

The shorter girl felt her breath catch and she felt like she would never breathe normal again.

“I-I don’t, I can’t…” Amy rolled her eyes at herself. “God, why is this so hard?”

Hope placed a hand on the other girl’s knee. “Relax, Amy. I just want to listen. I promise I’m not going for the jugular.”

After a deep breath, Amy clarified, “Yes. I do like you. And I totally understand if you don’t want to talk to me ever again or if you want to get this project done and just be friends.”

Amy was winded after a couple sentences. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she felt like she was all over the place. The last thing she wanted to do was scare Hope away.

“Amy, could you look at me for a second?” Hope waited until the girl looked up and made eye contact.

“You are the dorkiest and most awkward person I have ever met.” Amy started to look down, but Hope reached out with a hand and titled her chin back up. “But you are also one of the kindest, most warm-hearted, and most intelligent people I’ve ever met.”

“You put other people before yourself, always. Whether it’s your best friend or a random transfer student that you barely know.”

Amy, cheeks a deep crimson, opened her mouth to intervene.

“Uh-uh. I’m not done. You’re also the funniest person I know. You can drop some pretty sweet puns,” Amy lets out an embarrassed laugh, “But you never, ever make a joke at the expense of somebody else.”

“I’m not just saying any of this because you told me you liked me. These are things I’ve thought about you for a long time, and I should’ve told you sooner. These are the things that make me like you too.”

Amy had no words. She felt overwhelmed, in a good way, by Hope’s little speech. It was everything she wanted to hear and yet nothing that she could’ve expected.

Hope added as an afterthought, “I hope that you didn’t mean that you liked me as a friend or something, or else this would all be really fucking embarrassing.” The taller girl let out a chuckle.

“No, I definitely did not mean it like that,” Amy cleared up. She laughed a little too, once she saw the relief that passed Hope’s features.

“Well, that’s…that’s good.” Hope said and began to move in closer. “I wouldn’t want to break some feminist rule, so I’ll ask. Amy, could I have your consent to kiss you?” A cocky smirk overtook the taller girl’s face.

Amy stuttered out a nervous, “Y-yeah, f-full consent given.”

After a second of clear eye contact, Hope’s hand found its place back on the other girl’s knee and she leaned her head in closer. With a slight tilt to her left, Hope connected their mouths.

Amy felt so many different things at once. From the soft but steady pressure of Hope’s hand on her knee, to the smoothness of the taller girl’s lips. The kiss was gentle and sweet. There was no aggression behind it. In a way, Amy was glad. She wasn’t sure she could handle anything too intense.

The two pulled away from each other slowly and Hope rested her forehead on Amy’s. Her eyes were impossibly tender, and Amy was finding it difficult to focus on anything but the girl in front of her.

“That was…” Amy started.

“Good?” Hope inquired.

“Better than good. Fantastic.” Amy answered.

The pair smiled at each other, content to stay in their own bubble for a little while longer.


	13. And hold me when I put my heart in your hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope has more to say and she's obviously smitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to flesh out their whole "getting together" thing before I moved on to some new events.
> 
> Title from Livewire by Oh Wonder

Hope and Amy were cuddled up close on the smaller girl’s bottom bunk. They had the bedroom door wide open, as per instructions of Amy’s parents.

Apparently, her father and mother were watching from the window earlier and were therefore aware of the girls’ new relational development. Her parents enveloped the two in hugs, telling them how proud and happy they were.

Amy’s parents also thought it was their duty to call and inform Molly. This led to a phone call from her best friend full of yelling and excited squeals. Once Amy had gotten Molly to calm down with a promise to talk more later, she was finally able to relax with her new…girlfriend?

Hope was slowly running her hand up and down the length of Amy’s arm, while the pair faced each other.

“All of that stuff you said earlier, about me, it sounded a little rehearsed. Like you had it prepared for a while,” Amy started.

Hope didn’t seem bothered by the implication, “That’s because it was. Well, I didn’t exactly rehearse it, per say. But I had already thought those things about you for a long time.”

“How long?”

“Let’s just say a while,” Hope answered with a small smirk.

“I never really got any signals that you were interested before, or that you cared at all for that matter,” Amy explained.

Hope sighed, “That’s because I didn’t want you to know. When I first moved here, I hated it. I hated having to change schools and lose so many of my friends during the process. I took it out on everyone around me once I got here. That included you.”

Amy nodded. It made sense. Change was hard, no matter who you were.

“At first, I thought you were some goody-two-shoes that tried too hard. The more I saw you around school though, that changed. I saw you go out of your way to be nice to people. You never left anyone else out, even me. Eventually, I know you backed off because I kept giving you some serious ‘fuck off’ energy,” Hope said, her lips curving up in a smile.

Her bedmate laughed and reached out to put her hand on Hope’s, which was still resting on Amy’s arm. “Hopefully, I won’t be getting too much of that now,” Amy said with mirth.

“Definitely not. And I’ve never said this, but I should.” Hope maintained eye contact before elaborating, “I’m sorry for treating you like shit for the past two years. I’m not excusing my behavior, but I was having a hard time processing some stuff.”

“Like what?” Amy asked.

“Like…like my feelings for you, for example.”

The shorter girl interjected, “Molly told me that you were only such a bitch to me because you either,” Amy began to tally the reasons by putting up her fingers, “didn’t know how to deal with the ‘massive lesbian crush’ you had on me, or you were trying to get my attention when I liked Ryan.”

Amy couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled up and out of her throat at the idea.

“Can you believe she’d think that? Wait, no. That sounds a lot like Molly so I’m sure you could believe it. She loves to psychoanalyze people,” Amy rambled.

“She’s not wrong,” Hope said, which caused Amy to look up in surprise.

“Sh-she’s not?” the freckled girl asked in astonishment.

“Nope.” Hope popped the ‘p’. “I don’t have the most supportive of families when it comes to this kind of stuff. Well, my dad doesn’t give a shit, but my mom has all kinds of opinions on who I should end up with. She has so many expectations for me. There’s a reason why I want to go backpacking after graduation. I would literally crash on any couch if it meant I didn’t have to spend the summer with my mom. And when I realized I liked you, I knew that it would only lead to a shitstorm of problems with her, so I took it out on you.”

Amy was paying rapt attention as the other girl continued.

“And just when I felt like I might say something to you about how I felt, you started tripping all over Ryan. Who, by the way, I do not see the appeal in. And then I got upset all over again and started to lash out at you more. So yeah, I guess Molly’s right.”

After Hope finished, she let out a breath and smiled. “That actually felt good to get off my chest.”

Amy was so lucky to see this side of Hope. The side that wasn't afraid to be vulnerable and honest. She could barely believe that this was the same girl she avoided in the hallways not so long ago.

“And I’m glad you told me,” Amy said.

“Yeah, well, weirdly enough you’re easy to talk to. And you’re not too bad to look at either,” Hope teased.

She gave the smaller girl a once over, which left Amy’s cheeks burning.

“Quit trying to get in my pants,” Amy joked, pushing Hope’s face away.

Hope’s eyebrows shot up in challenge, “Oh, trust me. You’ll know when I’m trying, and this,” she looked between them, “is not even close to trying.”

Feeling flustered, Amy wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist tightly and burrowed her face into Hope’s neck. “Can we please not talk about this right now,” She mumbled in frustration.

Hope giggled and encircled her arms around Amy’s shoulders. “I guess I should cut you some slack, you were the one who put yourself out there first by confessing your undeniable attraction to me over the phone. And then hung up. I guess we can't all be as brave as you.”

"I thought we established that we would never talk about that ever again," Amy said.

"Maybe you did, but I certainly didn't," Hope clarified.

"You're literally going to be the death of me," Amy groaned out.

Hope smiled, "I wouldn't be so sure of that, nerd. Past experience tells me that it'll probably be the opposite," and she kissed the top of her head.


	14. Am I upside down, are we upside down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Presentation time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was fun to write. Thanks for sticking with me so far, guys! I'm thinking that there will probably be two more chapters and maybe an epilogue if you're up for it.
> 
> Title comes from Upside Down by Jeremy Zucker

The weekend had come and gone, and group presentations were underway in Ms. Fine’s classroom. The order that the groups went up and talked was based on the teacher’s whims.

Molly and Annabelle had proved to be an unexpected friendship through their empathetic and kind words regarding one another. They spoke of both making it in and attending Yale in the fall. They also talked about possibly dorming together. It was an enlightening display of comradery between two very different people. Ms. Fine clapped after they were done and called it, “the fruits of her labor”.

Even after the class had been made aware of the two’s hook-up through the rumor mill, Ryan and Nick still presented in a nonchalant manner. There wasn’t a trace of tension or any flirting to be seen. The pair sounded more like friends than anything else. Tanner and Theo couldn’t let the opportunity pass, so they snickered and tossed out a few innuendos. Ms. Fine turned on the two boys with a deadly serious look and that shut them up.

After a few more groups, including George and Alan’s dramatic performance, it was eventually Hope and Amy’s turn to speak. No one was entirely sure why George and Alan got to work together, since they were in the same social circles. Apparently, prior to the assigning of the group project, the boys had gotten into a fight and needed to work out their “issues”. Amy glanced over at Hope in apprehension and the taller girl offered her a reassuring smile. Although she did debate, Amy still got nervous about presenting to a room full of people. Especially on such personal topics. At least, with most speaking engagements, Amy was focused on academics and could lose herself in the facts.

Once Hope and Amy were at the front, the two had an awkward moment of deciding who would go first.

“Y-you can go first, if you want. I-I d-don’t mind,” Amy stammered out.

In an attempt to get the other girl to relax, Hope agreed, “Sure, I can do that. Maybe then you’ll have time to think of some nice things to say about me.” She also threw in a wink for good measure.

Theo, hands around his mouth, shouted, “Can we skip the foreplay already and get on with it?”

“Theo!” Ms. Fine exclaimed.

Feeling bad for upsetting his crush, Theo supplied a quick, “Sorry, Ms. Fine.”

The teacher then gestured for the girls to get started. 

“So, I had the privilege of working with Amy, here.” Hope began and moved her arm in a sweeping motion towards her partner. “Who might not be as high strung as we all thought,” she joked.

There were some good-natured moans and groans from their peers.

“As it turns out, she’s actually quite the opposite. More of a badass, in my experience.” Hope double-checked that Amy was paying attention. “Turns out she’s going to Africa to help those in need. It’s not the most glorious of pursuits, seeing as how she’ll be making tampons and pads, but she’ll be making a difference all the same. And if that isn’t badass to you, you’re fucking nuts.” Hope looked full of pride.

Molly repeatedly pumped her fist in the air, “Damn right! That’s my girl!”

Amy was floored by how effortlessly Hope could make her sound so great. So noble. In reality, Amy was going to Botswana as much for herself as for those she was going to help. She wasn’t sure that she was prepared to jump right into college before getting to know herself better. To figure out what she wanted for her future. She needed some time away from academics to do that.

“And, she’s got the cutest hoard of stuffed animals all around her room,” Hope said in mock excitement.

Amy turned to Hope, face distraught with betrayal. The class laughed at the display.

“But,” Hope said with a finger pointed in the air, “In all seriousness, she has a good reason. Have you guys ever seen the movie Toy Story? Well, Amy here-”

Amy pressed her hands over the taller girl’s mouth, “Okaaaay. I think they’ve heard enough about my stuffed animals. Also, they were a gift from my grandma, don’t judge me.”

Ms. Fine smiled at the two at the front of the classroom and spoke up, “That was great Hope. I’m glad to see that you really got to know the big and small stuff about Amy. Speaking of, Amy? Would you like to give your run-down of Hope?”

Amy gulped, feeling her nerves spike again. She could do this, really. All she had to do was say a few things about Hope. Easy. She had lots to say about Hope, at least in her head.

“Yeah, sure, I can totally do that. Talk about Hope? Can do.” Amy gave an awkward salute to Ms. Fine as she heard a chuckle come from the girl next to her.

“Okay, so, Hope. Alright. Well, Hope is…she’s…well, she’s not really anything like what you’d expect. Or, at least, she wasn’t what I expected.” Amy glanced forward to see Molly flashing a thumbs up at her.

“She’s actually a lot nicer than we give her credit for. I know it might seem hard to believe, but she’s sort of like a sheep in wolf’s clothing. All mean and prickly on the outside, but soft and sweet on the inside,” Amy elaborated.

“Hey now, I know I just built up your badass cred, but please don’t tear down mine,” Hope jested.

Amy turned to speak directly to her partner, “Maybe if it weren’t so true, I wouldn’t be saying it.”

“Not that this isn’t adorable and tooth-rotting sweet, but could we hear something about Hope’s future plans?” Ms. Fine requested.

“Okay. Hope is planning on back-packing for the summer. She wants to see a bit more of the world before she goes to college.”

Ms. Fine smiled at the two of them, “Ooh, you two are like soul-sisters! Travelling to new places before you settle down with the responsibility of college. I can get down with that. I like that you two found common ground and that you built off of it.”

“Thanks,” Amy said.

Hope gave a lazy nod.

“I hope you two stay in touch after graduation. I have a feeling you’ve got something special,” Ms. Fine mused.

Molly let out a laugh from her desk, “Oh, they sure do Ms. Fine, they sure do.”

“The homosexual tension is palpable,” George quipped, while fanning himself.

“Okay, and we are moving on! Such hormonal teenagers. Tanner's group? You're up,” Ms. Fine kept the momentum going.

Tanner let out an exaggerated groan before moving out of his desk.

____________________________ 

Ms. Fine’s final assignment was finally finished, having had everyone present. There were a few minutes before the class was scheduled to end, so everyone was hanging around and talking to waste the little bit of time left.

Amy was standing with Molly near their desks, talking about potential plans they wanted to make for after school that afternoon. Amy heard someone call her name, and it turned out to be Ryan. Molly turned away when she saw the skater girl coming over and made towards Annabelle.

Ryan walked over to Amy, “You did really good up there Amy. It can be hard to conquer our fears, but you just plowed right through. Public speaking can be mad stressful sometimes.”

“Ryan! Oh, yeah, it totally can be.” Amy was pleasantly surprised when she realized she wasn’t struggling just to remember the English language around the curly haired girl.

It was funny how, usually, Ryan’s round cheeks or her small nose, would turn Amy into a babbling mess. Instead, all Amy could notice was how Ryan’s cheekbones weren’t as sharp as Hope’s, or how her swagger just wasn’t the same as Hope’s. It seemed like all roads led to Hope. Man, she had it bad.

Amy was about to compliment Ryan on her presentation when she felt an arm sling around her shoulders. She looked up and to her right to see Hope, full of confidence.

“Hey Ryan. What’s up?” Hope asked.

“Hey. I was just telling Amy that she did really good with the group project. You too, by the way dude,” Ryan added as an afterthought.

“Thanks.”

The strain on the conversation was clear, at least on Hope’s end. Ryan just looked confused and Amy seemed uncomfortable and mildly amused.

Ryan awkwardly shrugged, “I think I’m gonna go pack up my stuff, since the bell’s about to ring,” and jabbed a thumb in the direction of her desk.

The skater girl walked away and Hope faced Amy, arm still around the freckled girl’s shoulders.

“I knew you two were banging. I felt it in my loins.”

Amy and Hope startled at the voice.

“GiGi, not that I’m not happy to see you, but what the fuck are you doing here? This isn’t your class,” Amy asked, confused.

“You had your project thing today. Why else would I be here?” GiGi said.

Amy looked more perplexed, “So, you came here…for me? To watch?”

“Of course, darling. We’re platonic soulmates in this life, remember?” GiGi reminded her.

The freckled girl rolled her eyes and hit her head with her hand, “Right, how could I forget.”

Hope looked between the two, seeming thoroughly entertained.

GiGi pushed herself up close to Amy and put a hand near her collar. “For the record, if this were one of our other lives, I certainly wouldn’t just be watching,” she said in a low voice.

Amy really didn’t want to know what the other girl was implying. She attempted to keep the apprehension off of her face.

Hope reached out to pry GiGi’s hand off of Amy’s shirt, “Thanks for that, GiGi. Why don’t we let her go before she pisses herself.”

GiGi pulled her hand back and smirked at the two standing in front of her before she said, “You two are going to make beautiful babies.”

Amy sputtered and Hope was quick to say, “I don’t...GiGi. I don’t think that works the way that you think it does.”

With an ominous stare, GiGi responded, “Oh, I think that it does.”

And just like that, the eccentric girl left.

After breaking out of the trance that was interacting with GiGi, Amy questioned, “How does she even know that we’re a thing? We haven’t even told anyone besides Molly.”

“GiGi has her ways, I guess. Didn’t you hear her? She felt it in her loins,” Hope answered, all faux seriousness.

The couple laughed and the bell rang, signaling it was time for them to go their separate ways.


	15. We're young and wild, enjoy the ride, we made it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we have Nick's party at his aunt's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the end folks! I've got one more chapter, maybe two at the most, left. This chapter is supposed to be set during the party that we see in the movie, but with a few tweaks.
> 
> Title from No Sleep by Martin Garrix

It had been about two weeks since Ms. Fine’s group projects were due, and Hope and Amy were making positive strides in their budding romance. The two confirmed their official relationship status when the whole school was made aware only two class periods after they had been seen holding hands in the hallway a few days after presentations.

Hope expressed no reservations about PDA. The taller girl would put a hand on Amy’s thigh at lunch or give soft kisses between classes. Hope made a point of walking the other girl to her classes when she was able to. Amy, who was more self-conscious, but not ashamed, settled for hand holding and brief pecks on the lips.

Both girls were sensitive to the other’s feelings and communicated well about their thoughts on how fast or slow they wanted things to go.

They never stayed around Hope’s house too often, especially after the first time they went there. Hope’s mom was suspicious from the start and only made the girls uncomfortable the entire time they were there. Hope slipped out a discouraged “I told you so” and the pair tried to avoid going back from then on.

But at Amy’s, they could do all the snuggling and kissing that they wanted (within reason and with the door open obviously). The couple was happy to have a safe space outside of school to be themselves and to have secret moments, just the two of them.

Graduation was scheduled for the next day and Hope and Amy were spending their Friday night watching a movie. Well, not really. Most of it they had spent kissing, so far. Amy had invited Molly to join them so she knew that her best friend would be over shortly.

“You texted Molly, right?” Hope inquired.

“Yeah, she should be here soon. Which, by the way, I’m glad that you two get along well. It would really suck if I had to go back and forth spending time with the both of you before I leave after graduation.” Amy responded.

Hope smiled softly at the girl laying next to her, “Yeah, well, you don’t have the worst taste in friends. Once you get past the stick up her ass, Molly’s really not all that bad.”

Said friend made an abrupt entrance into the room, “Talking about me I see? I mean, I’m obviously worth talking about, but I’m a little surprised that you two would be talking about me when you’re alone. Surprised that any talking’s going on at all, actually.”

Amy grinned when she saw her best friend, “Speak of the devil.”

"Yes, it tis I." Molly walked over to the couple and batted at the both of them with her hands.

“I need you two to get up and make yourselves presentable!” Molly announced.

“Why?” Hope asked in confusion.

“Nick’s having a party at his aunt’s house because her cruise ship got stranded or something. I’m not sure on the details. But we’re going. It’s our last party as high schoolers and Nick’s basically invited everyone from our graduating class. It’s our final hurrah as seniors,” Molly explained.

“Only a nerd would say ‘final hurrah’ in reference to a party,” Hope mocked.

“Well this nerd got you into said party, so shut up,” Molly bantered back in their usual way.

“I thought you didn’t talk to Nick anymore, since the ‘incident’,” Amy said the last word with emphasis.

“Maybe right after, but I don’t care about that anymore. Nick’s stupid, but I don’t, like, actively hate him anymore,” Molly explained.

Hope laughed and teased, “How big of you.”

Molly only looked proud of herself, “And don’t I know it. Plus, he’s not really my type anymore. I like the more goofy, rich kind.”

Amy’s eyes went wide, “Are you talking about who I think you’re talking about?” Before Molly could answer Amy continued, “Not that I wouldn’t fully support you, if it is. I didn’t see it coming is all.”

Molly rolled her eyes at how awkward but cute her best friend could be, “Yes, Amy. It is exactly who you think it is. Jared was there for me after the whole Nick-Ryan fiasco. And not in the good-guy-saving-the-damsel way, but as a friend. It grew from there. It’s not like we’re exclusive or anything, though. No, that’s what tonight’s party is for.”

Amy and Hope both raised their eyebrows at that.

“What? It’s not like you are the only two who get to have fun.” Molly said with a smirk. “Now get moving! We have a party to get to!"

_____________________________ 

It felt like literally every person from Amy’s grade was at this party. From Tanner, Theo, and Annabelle, to George and Alan, and even GiGi and Jared. The house and the backyard were full of people.

As the trio walked in through the front door, Molly was accosted by Annabelle.

“Mollyyyyy! My future roomie! I’m so glad you’re here!” Annabelle yelled.

Molly giggled at her, “Are you already drunk?”

Annabelle reached up and pinched her finger and thumb together, “Just a tiny bit. Will you please come play beer pong with me? I want to whip Tanner and Theo’s asses, but I need a partner.”

Molly looked back at Amy, “You good without me?”

Amy glanced from Hope, back to her best friend, “Yeah, we’ll figure something out. You two kids have fun.”

The best friends smiled at each other before Annabelle grabbed Molly by the hand and dragged her away.

“So, what do you wanna do? We could go swimming in the pool?” Hope suggested.

“Aw, man. I knew I was forgetting something. I didn’t bring a bathing suit with me,” Amy complained.

“Babe, do you really think anyone here brought a bathing suit? Don’t worry about it,” Hope reassured her.

The couple was about to make their way to the sliding glass door that led to the pool in the backyard when they were manhandled by a manic George and GiGi.

“Amy! We need another singer for karaoke! I know that you have the voice of an angel, so I thought, ‘why not go get Amy’ and here you are! It was written in the stars, I saw it.” GiGi started.

George interrupted with urgency, “Let’s not go crazy. I’m the only one here with the angelic pipes. But Gi isn’t entirely wrong. We’re starting the duets portion and we need more vocalists, so get your scrawny ass over there!”

Amy looked at Hope, “I know you wanted to swim, so I get if you don’t want to, but would you be up for some karaoke? If you want to still go to the pool, I can meet up with you after.”

Hope smirked, “And miss the chance to hear you sing? Nah, I don’t think so.”

Amy blushed and grabbed Hope’s hand, “Alright. I guess it’s decided, karaoke it is then.”

_________________________ 

The group had made it through a handful of songs, only getting more and more into it after each track. Amy had tried her hand at a few, before she decided that she was not drunk enough for this sort of thing.

It was only after Hope’s insistence that Amy gave it one last shot with an enthusiastic rendition of Philip Bailey and Phil Collins’ Easy Lover, alongside George. By the time the two finished out the last verse, their audience of drunk teenagers were going wild.

Hope, being a bit more subdued, picked up Amy in an embrace and whispered into her ear, “Why didn’t you tell me you could sing? That would’ve come in handy before.”

Amy wasn’t quite sure what the taller girl meant by that, but she shivered nonetheless.

“I’ll keep that in mind for the future. For now, I think I’ve hit my fill of karaoke though. Wanna go do something else?” Amy asked.

“Oh, I’d like to go do something alright,” Hope answered, quirking an eyebrow.

“Again, with the trying to get in my pants thing. Sheesh, you are such a horndog,” Amy joked.

Hope grinned, “Only for you.”

The pair walked out to the pool and sat by the side, their feet dangling in the water.

“Ya know, all this flirting makes me think that you need to cool off,” Amy said, trouble written all over her face.

“Amy, don't you fucking da-”

Hope never got to finish her threat, since she was currently sputtering and treading water.

Amy giggled, “You should see yourself right now. You look like a drowned puppy.”

The taller girl wiped at her eyes and furrowed her brows at her girlfriend.

“Oh, you are so not helping your case right now. With that pout? You only look ten times cute-” Amy was cut off by Hope pulling her down into the pool by her waist.

When Amy surfaced, Hope was laughing a deep belly laugh.

“Karma really is a bitch. Ames, your face-“ Hope interrupted herself in laughter. “And you think I look like the puppy?”

Hope continued to laugh and eventually Amy joined in.

After they calmed down a bit, Amy wrapped her arms around Hope’s shoulders. Hope reciprocated the gesture by placing her hands on Amy’s hips.

Amy grinned at Hope and whispered, “I think I’ve had two cups of alcohol, tops. And yet, I feel like happy-drunk right now.”

Hope matched her tone and moved their bodies closer, “I’m kind of feeling the same way. Think it’s the chlorine?”

With another giggle, Amy leaned in even further, “Something tells me that is not the cause.”

The taller girl opened her mouth to respond, but was met with a pair of lips. The kiss was just as sweet as their first. Hope’s hands drifted to Amy’s lower back as the freckled girl tightened the hold she had on her neck. It was easy for the two of them to lose themselves in the moment, in each other. They clicked that well.

The girls pulled back, not too far, so that they could catch their breaths. Amy moved one of her hands to the nape of Hope’s neck, near her hairline.

“I really really like you,” Amy confessed.

“I really really like you too, nerd,” Hope teased.

Amy looked deep into the other girl’s eyes, “I mean it, Hope. You’re kind of the last person I expected to find this with.”

Hope tilted her head at that, “What do you mean by ‘this’?”

“I mean a person. My person. Gah, I’m so bad at this.” Amy huffed. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m really glad I met you. I never would have thought that I’d connect with you the way that I have, but I wouldn’t want it with anyone else.”

Hope smiled softly, “Same here, dork. But you might not feel the same in a minute.”

Curious, Amy asked, “Why wouldn’t I-” but didn’t get to finish.

Hope dunked the other girl under the water but followed her down soon after.

When Amy opened her eyes and saw her girlfriend grinning at her through the water, she reached forward and pulled Hope in for another kiss.

The girls knew that they’d probably hate themselves the next morning, when they had to wake up for graduation with hangovers and smelling of chlorine. And yet, they couldn’t find it in themselves to care.


	16. Will we still be us when I see you (I hate the way you leave me not knowing)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Graduation is over and it's time to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, unless you want like a quick epilogue, this is it for this work! It has been awesome seeing all the feedback you've given and the positive support for my first attempt! 
> 
> You guys are amazing and if you'd like, you could start sending me prompts on tumblr and I could try to write some short one-shots of these two. I was thinking maybe send me some song lyrics and I could start from there? I dunno, you guys let me know over on knubtastick.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from both When I See You by Mokita and Love to Hate You by Drive!Drive!

Hope and Amy knew that they were limited on time until they had to leave for the summer, respectively. And that didn’t account for the time that Amy had to set aside for Molly as well. Because, let’s face it, Amy needed to spend just as much time with her best friend as her girlfriend before she left. And yet, it felt like that time had passed by in a flash.

Amy still had to tell Molly about her ‘extension’ on her trip to Botswana. She knew that she had put it off for as long as she possibly could. She also knew that having done so would probably lead to the most negative feedback from her best friend. Amy could only hope that Molly would understand.

The graduation ceremony happened three days ago and everything had gone smoothly, not counting GiGi falling asleep at the onstage piano. Molly had given a passionate and heartwarming speech about the leaps and bounds that the class of 2019 had made, as well as how she was going to miss them. It was all pretty emotional. Students were reaching across the aisles to comfort each other all throughout.

It was a good note to leave things on.

Amy was worried there would be no such thing with either Molly or Hope for her.

The freckled girl was in her bedroom, preparing her things for her flight that was set to depart tomorrow morning around six. Her best friend was over at the house, helping her with her things. Amy had just finished re-checking her suitcase and carry-on for the thousandth time when Molly called for her.

“Hey Ames, do you think they’ll let you bring the panda on the plane?” Molly asked, her eyes sparkling with mirth.

“You are never gonna let that go, are you?”

“Probably not.”

“You suck so much,” Amy groaned back.

“Speaking of sucking, have you and Hope been getting your freak on before you leave? These last few hours are vital to the relationship, you know,” Molly divulged.

Amy looked concerned and started to word vomit, “Really? They are? I’m so not good at relationships. I have no idea what I’m doing. What if she loses interest while I’m in Botswana? I wouldn’t blame her.”

“Whoa there, slow your roll. I didn’t know that you would take me so seriously. I was just joking Amy, please don’t freak out.”

Amy started taking in deep breaths to still her nerves, all while Molly helped by talking her through it. Once the freckled girl had calmed down, Molly continued.

“Amy, why didn’t you tell me this was bothering you so much? I’m your best friend. If anyone could help you through this, it’s me. I’m your go-to hype man and wing woman. It is literally in the best friend job description. I had to read it before applying.”

Molly put her arms around Amy in comfort.

“You can always talk to me, about anything. You know that,” Molly reminded.

Amy had never felt so guilty in all her life. Not only was she basically having a panic attack in her friend’s arms, but she was also lying to her. And all because she couldn’t bear Molly being upset with her. There was no turning back now, it was time to face the music.

“About that…Molly, I haven’t been totally honest with you about Botswana…” Amy started, gulping.

Her best friend looked at her inquisitively, “What is it? Are you not actually making tampons? Is it something worse? Drugs?”

Though cringing, Amy explained, “No. Not that. It’s um…well, I’m not going for just the summer.”

“Oh. How long?” Molly asked.

“Um…a year, actually. And I know I should’ve told you sooner. I know. But…I was worried you would talk me out of it, or that you’d get upset with me.”

Her best friend only looked down at the ground solemnly.

“Well I guess you don’t have to worry about me talking you out of it, since you leave in less than 24 hours,” Molly observed pitifully.

“Molls, please just yell at me or something. I know you’re upset, I can tell. Please just let it out. I deserve it. I had so many opportunities to tell you and I didn’t. I’m being selfish and I’m choosing to leave you for an entire year.”

Molly let out a watery laugh, “It sounds like you're doing all of the arguing for me.”

Amy reached out and grabbed her best friend’s hand tightly, “Please. Please don’t hate me. I’m…I’m just not ready yet. For college, for figuring out what I’m doing for the rest of my life, for figuring out who I am. I’m not…”

Amy hung her head in defeat, feeling like the worst person alive.

“You listen to me. You are not wrong or selfish for wanting some time away from school. Just because I’m ready to go straight to Yale, doesn’t mean that you have to be. College is college, it’s not going anywhere. You’ve got your ride to Columbia set. If you need a year off to help people and yourself, do it,” Molly said with conviction.

Amy couldn’t hold back her tears, “You know, this would all be a lot easier if you could just be a jackass to me. But no, you come in here all great and understanding. It really shouldn’t be allowed.”

Molly only smiled, “Amy, I will always have your back. Always. I’m gonna miss you every day that you’re gone and I’m gonna be calling you and writing to you all the time with updates on Yale. But, I could never hate you for doing what you need. I love you too much for that. A little forewarning in the future might be nice, though.”

“Ugh, you’re the best,” Amy complained.

Molly pulled the other girl into a tight embrace, “And don’t you ever forget it.”

____________________________ 

Molly had driven Amy to the airport in the old station wagon, Hope sitting in the backseat. Amy’s flight wasn’t set to depart for another two hours, but she was expected to go through customs and board the plane soon.

Amy and Molly had already had a sappy and tearful goodbye, so Amy’s eyes were a little swollen and red-rimmed. Hope had offered to go buy them some coffee to give the best friends some privacy and had just come back.

“Coast all clear?” Hope asked, eyebrows raised.

Molly and Amy, the messes that they were, laughed wetly and gestured for her to come over.

“Before I leave to give you two time to have your romantic farewell, I want one last hug,” Molly ordered.

To Hope’s surprise, the ex-class president put her arms around both of the other girls.

“Group hug! I bet neither of you saw that coming,” Molly yelled.

Hope turned to her, shaking her head in amusement, “Has anyone ever told you that you’re fucking bonkers, Molly?”

The girl in question only beamed, “Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’m gonna leave now before I’m forced to witness some indecent exposure between you two. Amy, I love you. Call me the minute you land.”

Amy watched her retreating best friend with a bittersweet expression.

“So, nerd, you ready for a long ass flight?” Hope asked.

“For sure. I’m living for those tiny almonds that the flight attendants’ have on offer,” Amy joked.

Hope placed her hands on Amy’s sides and pulled her in closer, “No funny business with those flight attendants, got me?”

The shorter girl huffed out a laugh, “I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll probably be too busy dreaming of a tall brunette with killer cheek bones the entire time I’m sleeping on the flight.”

Hope licked her finger and touched Amy’s arm before pulling it back, making a sizzling sound. “Somebody is on fire today. Who knew you could be so smooth.”

“And you say I’m the dork?” Amy asked in disbelief.

“As with most unbelievable parts of my personality, I find that they are exclusive to when I'm around you and only you,” Hope clarified.

Amy rolled her eyes and placed the taller girl’s hands back on her waist.

“You are so cheesy,” Amy bit her lower lip before continuing, “In all seriousness, I’m kind of crazy anxious right now.”

Hope studied her girlfriend, “Are you sure that’s not the coffee talking? All that caffeine…”

“No, it’s not the coffee. It’s about us, actually,” Amy elaborated.

Hope’s face scrunched up adorably in puzzlement, distracting the freckled girl for a moment.

“Us? You’re not breaking up with me, are you?” Hope got out with a nervous chuckle.

Amy repeated her words in her head and realized how misleading she sounded, “Oh, god, no! No, that is not what I’m doing. Not even close!”

Hope released a heavy sigh of relief, “Well, that’s good. I get that even a breakup in an airport is romantic in a way, but I’m so glad that’s not what we’re doing.”

The shorter girl loved moments like these, when Hope went off incoherently rambling almost as badly as herself. It made her fall a little bit more.

“Me too.” Amy giggled but quickly sobered up. “I’m worried about being long distance though. I feel like we just started this thing between us and I don’t want to screw it up by leaving so soon. It's not like I have much dating experience to go by. What if we can’t handle the distance and I end up being the reason we break up? I don’t want to do that to you. To us.”

Like a floodgate was opened, Amy was having a hard time keeping the tears at bay. She knew that the day she left for Botswana would be difficult, but she didn’t expect that she’d cry this much. It was starting to give her a headache.

Hope bent down so that their foreheads were together, “Amy. I don’t want to freak you out by being too blunt here, but I really like you. Like a lot. So much that it kind of scares me, and they're my own feelings.” She chuckled and cupped Amy's face with her hands. Using her thumbs, she wiped away the tears that streaked down them. “I promise you, even if I have to climb to the top of a cell tower to get a strong enough signal to call you, we will make this work.”

Amy laughed weakly, “Please don’t do that. I don’t need to hear about you going all King Kong on a cell tower and ending up in the hospital.”

Hope nuzzled her nose into Amy’s cheek, “You wouldn’t like that?”

“No, no I wouldn’t. I appreciate the commitment though,” Amy answered, nuzzling back.

Amy looked between them, “When did we get so soft?”

The taller girl smirked, “I’m guessing you haven’t noticed then, but I’ve always been soft with you.”

“Sure had a funny way of showing it,” Amy teased.

“I was repressed and jealous, can we let it go now?” Hope pleaded.

The shorter girl broke out in a small smile, “Maybe, if you do something for me.”

Hope moved in closer, face serious, “Name it.”

“Promise, if and when things do start to get rough while I’m gone, you talk to me. That we keep each other in the loop.”

“Amy, I don’t think I have it in me to not talk to you anymore. You’re sort of my favorite person,” Hope answered and checked her phone for the time. “Not to sound like a total liar, but we should probably stop talking before you miss your plane.”

Grabbing Hope by the neck, Amy pulled her in and offered a short, “You’re right, we should stop talking,” and kissed her.

The couple smiled into the kiss and moved in closer to one another. It was fueled by their emotions, so the kiss was anything but simple. The knowledge that this would be the last time they saw each other for at least a year left the girls feeling desperate but also determined.

They reluctantly pulled away, Hope swiping at Amy’s lip with her thumb. The freckled girl’s hold on the back of her girlfriend’s neck slackened.

“I guess I should go then.”

“I guess you should.”

Like magnets, the pair’s hands found each other and intertwined.

Amy squeezed her girlfriend’s hands, “I know I’ve already said this, but I’m gonna miss you. A lot.”

“Me too, nerd,” Hope responded.

“Somehow, you make nerd sound like an endearment.”

Hope smiled, “It’s one of my many talents.”

“One of them better be answering my calls,” Amy warned.

The taller girl leaned in for a brief peck, “I won’t miss them, not one. Now go, before you get stuck here for the rest of the summer.”

Amy smirked and wiggled her eyebrows, “That doesn’t sound so bad. Me and you together all summer, with plenty of opportunities for alone time.”

Hope pushed her away, “Now who’s the horndog? Get going nerd.”

“Alright, alright. I’m going. Be safe backpacking, you wanderer you,” Amy placated.

“Yeah, whatever. You too, dork” Hope said, rolling her eyes.

After another short kiss, Amy started towards her gate. The two waved goodbye one last time right before she went out of sight.

Their relationship might've only just begun, but the girls knew that what they had found in each other was something special. A once-in-a-lifetime kind of thing. Not even Africa was far enough away to keep them apart.


	17. Wonderin' if you caught my clues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's your epilogue folks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this took me so long to add! Life has really caught up to me. Let me know what you think pals!
> 
> A really cool gal showed me this band so I thought they'd be perfect to use for the final chapter.
> 
> Title comes from Morning Glow by Plake

Amy was finally on a plane back to California. Her year in Botswana treated her well, besides the numerous sunburns. She felt like she had found and left a piece of herself in Africa. She knew that she’d always be grateful for the experiences she had there.

At times, Amy felt like she went back and forth from being a teacher to a student during her time abroad. The people of Botswana taught her about the many different native tribes and customs. From the cattle-keeping Tswana, to the Bayei, who used to be renown for their hippo hunting. Amy found the whole experience enlightening as well as enthralling, which helped her determine that she would be a history major when she attended Columbia. She couldn’t wait to immerse herself in all the many cultures and backgrounds she could be exposed to with a history degree.

For now, Amy was just excited to get home so that she could see her friends and family. She knew that she wouldn’t be seeing Hope just yet, since her girlfriend called her telling her she got delayed in her backpacking travels. But Amy could wait. If she could make it through a year without seeing Hope in person, how hard could another week or so be?

Amy had just walked away from baggage claim, after grabbing her suitcase, when she saw a sign with her name on it hovering above the multiple people coming and going. She pushed through the throngs of people to get closer to it. Before she really had a chance to see who was holding the sign up, it descended back down out of sight.

“AMY! My beautiful, crisp, sunburnt angel!”

Amy was toppled over by a body, arms wrapping around her waist.

Bewildered, Amy barked out, “What the-MOLLY! OH MY GOD! I’ve missed you so much! You’re calling me the angel? I think you’re confused. Cause right now, I’m pretty sure the only angel around is YOU!”

Amy returned the tight embrace, and the two best friends swayed in sync.

After pulling back, Molly said, “You cannot begin to comprehend the extent to which I’ve missed you. I know we had video and phone calls, but seriously, they do not compare to the real thing. You are simply stunning.”

Like any true compliment battle, Amy was ready with a response, “Well you’re breath-taking. I was just in a plane and breathing fine, ya know? Over 30,000 feet up in the air. But here, with you? Back on Earth’s surface? I can’t get enough oxygen. Cause you’re stealing it all with your beautiful self.”

A third voice joined in, “Oh hi, Amy. Happy to see you too. Thanks for acknowledging my existence.”

Amy spun to the left, suddenly aware that Molly brought a tag along.

“Annabelle! Hey! What are you doing here?” Amy asked.

Annabelle rolled her eyes before responding teasingly, “I’m here with Molly to pick you up, obviously. Why else would I be hanging around an airport?”

Amy laughed and pulled the girl into a hug.

Ever since the end of their senior year, Annabelle had become a persistent member of their friend group. With Molly and Annabelle rooming together, it was inevitable. One time when Molly was skyping Amy, Annabelle happened to be in the dorm room and joined in on their conversation, and the group bonding flourished from there.

“Not that I don’t love a good reunion, but do you think we could take our celebrating elsewhere? Like maybe outside of this crowded airport? I feel like I’m getting jetlag just from being here” Annabelle inquired.

Molly lit up at that and turned to Amy, “How about we go get some smoothies, so that we can cool off and hangout for a bit? My treat! Then we can get you back to your place so that you can settle in.”

All Amy really wanted to do was shower and sleep for at least 14 hours in her own bed, but she really missed her friends too. Instead of giving in to the temptation of ditching, she smiled brightly before nodding, “Sounds good. You know I’m always game for Jamba Juice.”

_________________________________ 

The girls got out of the old station wagon, having spent the entire car ride joking around and performing a make-shift karaoke session. The trio were still all smiles and giggles when they entered Jamba Juice.

They got in line to give their orders when Molly spoke up, “Hey, Ames, do you think you could find us a table? I don’t want the lunch rush to catch us off guard and fill up all the seats.”

“Yeah, sure-” Amy started.

“Oh, could you grab that back booth over there? I love that spot. It’s got great lighting, perfect for selfies,” Annabelle disclosed.

Amy, laughing at her friend’s antics, bowed and huffed out, “Your wish is my command, princess.”

Annabelle curtsied and smiled with her tongue between her teeth in response.

Molly rolled her eyes at her friends and pushed Amy towards the booth, “Get a move on! We’re gonna have to sit outside if you don’t hurry it up!”

Turning away, Amy was sure she heard Molly whisper to Annabelle something like “quit stalling, she’s waited long enough,” but she shook it off. Maybe she heard wrong.

She made her way over to the booth, noticing that it did in fact have some superior lighting. Being next to the window added a natural glow to the area. Amy slid into the side of the booth facing the back wall, so that she wasn’t looking at the rest of the store. She did this on purpose so that she could sit opposite her friends and have no distractions while she caught up with them. Amy missed her people and she wanted to finally have some in-person quality time together.

The freckled girl was lost in thought, thinking of all the things she missed about being home. Even just being back here at this Jamba Juice had her feeling nostalgic. Having Annabelle and Molly who, a little over a year ago, would’ve never occupied the same space without arguing, let alone be friends, come together to pick her up from the airport amplified her bittersweet emotions. And these girls were now some of her favorite people in the world. She couldn’t wait to get home and see two other amazing individuals, namely her mom and dad. No matter how old she got, they were still Amy’s home base.

Her inner monologue was interrupted by someone clearing their throat nearby.

“Is this seat taken?”

Amy knew that voice anywhere. She looked up, startled. Her eyes went wide, she couldn’t believe who she was seeing.

“Hope? What are you doing here?” she asked in disbelief.

“I heard that they’ve got a really good Papaya Sunrise smoothie here, so I decided to swing by,” the taller girl said, smug smirk firmly in place.

Amy’s mouth opened and shut a couple of times before she finally got words out, “You told me that you got caught up and you wouldn’t be able to make it back for at least another week!”

Hope smiled genuinely before answering, “Yeah, well, plans changed. I managed to catch a ride back with my older brother. He was on his way back home for summer vacation since the college semester ended. He was only a state over, so he made the detour to come and get me. I told Molly and had her promise to keep it a secret until I saw you.”

Overcome with elation and floored by the surprise, Amy leaped from the booth to wrap the taller girl in a tight embrace. She breathed in deep the scent that was so undeniably Hope. It was an earthy aroma that reminded Amy of camping in the woods.

“I can’t believe you lied to me! We even talked on the phone yesterday and you were still saying you weren’t going to make it,” She rambled into the taller girl’s shoulder before jerking her head back to look Hope in the eye, “Although I’m really happy in this case, lying is not good for a relationship, you know?”

Hope sighed before bringing her arms around to loop behind Amy’s shoulders, “I know. Communication, honesty, longevity and all that good stuff.”

“I’m serious,” Amy complained, while fighting back a smile.

“Good thing I have our whole future to work on that then,” tightening her hold, Hope responded.

Amy ducked her head, blushing, “Good thing.”

The couple’s bubble was popped when Molly and Annabelle made their presence known. Molly by announcing the success of her plan and Annabelle by shouldering past the two girls grumbling something about P.D.A.

The four of them settled down into the booth and Molly handed out the drinks they ordered. Amy noticed that Hope didn’t have anything and was about to vocalize her observation when Hope caught her eye. With a wink, the taller girl reached out for one of the straws and pulled the wrapper off before popping it into Amy’s drink.

Without hesitation, Hope took a large gulp, “Ah, Papaya Sunrise, my favorite.”

Feeling flustered for numerous reasons, Amy snatched away the smoothie and took a sip for herself. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire and her friends snickered from the other side of the booth.

She looked over at her girlfriend with scrunched eyebrows, which Hope reached a hand out to smooth. Amy’s face immediately softened, and Hope teased, “What? Can’t share a drink with your girlfriend? It’s your fault, you know. I hadn’t even heard of the flavor before you forced your drink on me the first time I saw you in here.”

Amy blushed at the memory, “And you’re welcome. I did you a favor. It’s like the best flavor of all time.”

In a startlingly public display of cheesiness, Hope answered, “I think you’re the best of all time.”

Just like that, Amy was a gooey puddle of mush. The freckled girl was all awkward stutters and incomplete sentences. Hope only laughed and draped her arm around the other girl’s shoulders.

“Can you believe that it’s been almost a year? And to think that you two made it work long distance too,” Molly commended like a proud parent.

Jokingly, Annabelle tossed out, “I’m sure they had to keep those phone calls pretty steamy to keep each other interested. I know I’d need something like that to keep me around.”

Molly turned to her arch-nemesis-turned-best-friend in appalment, “Or maybe it was their emotional intimacy that kept them going.”

The roommates split off into their own debate, forgetting about the couple in question, who were both a little flushed with embarrassment.

Hope turned to Amy in bewilderment, “I still can’t believe those two are friends now. It’s like we’re in an alternate universe or something.”

With a knowing smile, Amy bumped her shoulder into the taller girl and said, “The world works in mysterious ways,” and she motioned between the two of them, “look at us.”

“I always will,” Hope said, leaning in closer so that they were breathing in the same air.

“Always will what? Look at us?” Amy asked in confusion.

Bumping noses, Hope whined, “Amy, stop. I’m trying to be romantic.”

“You are? I couldn’t tell. Is this your attempt at wooing me Hope? We’ve been separated for like a year and this is the come-on you decided to use?” Amy questioned through giggles.

“Shut up, nerd,” Hope huffed out in a rare bout of bashfulness.

Feeling on the high ground for once, Amy responded, “Why don’t you make me?”

“Don’t need to ask me twice,” Hope said, pressing forward to do just that.

It felt like the two had barely closed the space between them before they heard a scream.

“CLASS OF 2019! BACK FOR MORE!”

Every pair of eyes in the Jamba Juice turned towards the front door where they heard a lot of excess hollering. In walked GiGi, Jared, George, and Alan. The group was walking straight for the booth on the back wall that Amy was seated in.

George took the lead and made his way to Molly first, giving air kisses to all of the girls.

“Darlings, it is so good to see you again! What a coincidence that we’re all in this very Jamba Juice at the same time and on the very day that Amy was expected to get back,” he said with all the subtlety of a train wreck.

Molly facepalmed before she replied, “George, sweetie, what did I say about keeping to the schedule?”

“You know that I hate to leave an audience waiting,” He defended.

Amy looked between the two, feeling completely lost. Meanwhile, every other person around their table seemed to be fighting back smiles. It was like everyone was in on things but her.

George and Molly began to bicker until Jared intervened, “Hey, uh, Molls, we were just grabbing some drinks and then we’re gonna skedaddle our way right on out of your hair.” With a nod in her direction, he supplied a quick, “By the way, welcome back Amy.” Amy offered a smile in recognition.

The ex-class president seemed to calm down at that, “Thanks Jar-bear. We’ll probably be leaving soon too.”

With an over-exaggerated wink, George cut in, “If the fates allow, we might even run into each other again…very soon.” Alan was making a myriad of confusing facial expressions and broad gestures in the background.

Molly began softly banging her head on the table and Annabelle and Hope glanced at Amy in amusement. Apparently, they found the whole thing hilarious.

Hope was chuckling until she got the breath knocked out of her when GiGi plopped on top of her so that she could better reach Amy.

“Amy, my sweet, sweet Amy. You are a sight for sore eyes. You really are. We must catch up over tea some time. I can have my people call yours to arrange it,” GiGi said. She had her hands firmly placed on Amy’s shoulders and pulled the freckled girl in close. “Your cheeks are positively dusted with freckles, aren’t they? You must’ve spent a lot of time in the sun. I used to spend hours sunbathing on the coast of La Jolla until my life coach told me that my soul was the only sun I needed. She said that it bronzes me from the inside out.”

Amy was consistently overcome with such mixed emotions when GiGi came around, but she was happy to see her. She was happy to see all of these people really.

Hope encouraged GiGi to get off her lap by saying, “Gi, you’ll literally see her again in a couple hours. Can you wait to talk her ear off until then?”

Amy locked eyes with her girlfriend, silently asking the obvious question, _what do you mean in a couple hours? ___

Molly threw her hands in the air, giving up, “We’re throwing you a surprise party. But I guess it’s no longer a surprise since everyone else can’t seem to comprehend the concepts of discretion and shock value.”

“Alright, you heard the woman! Get your drinks and get out! I believe you guys have a party to set up and we have a guest of honor to prepare,” Annabelle ordered.

Molly looked to her friend in relief before offering a quiet “thank you”.

After the group left, Amy said to the girls at the booth, “I can’t believe you’re doing this for me. You didn’t have to.”

“We know we didn’t have to. We wanted to. There’s a lot of people here who are happy to have you back,” Molly supplied, grinning from ear to ear.

With wide eyes, Hope elaborated, “When she says a lot, she is not being dramatic. For once.”

Annabelle laughed, “Yeah, basically our whole graduating class is coming. With summer break just starting up, they’re all home again and most of them think a party like this is the perfect way to kick it off.”

“Speaking of, we should get a move on if we’re still planning on having this party,” Molly prompted. Her and Annabelle exited the booth to throw away their empty cups and napkins.

Amy really couldn’t believe this. Even though she was in another country for a year, people didn’t forget about her. She had friends who cared about her, parents who supported her, and a girlfriend that she loved.

Her thoughts came to a grinding halt. _Loved. ___Most might have already said the word, having been a year into the relationship, but Amy hadn’t yet. She didn’t want to jinx anything. She’d never been in a relationship before, until Hope.

Having no idea of her inner turmoil, Hope noticed Amy being unusually quiet and questioned her, “You alright, babe? If the party’s too much and you’d rather go home, it could always be rescheduled or cancelled. With it being a surprise and all, you didn’t get to have a say in the whole thing. You’ve gotta be tired after all that flying, so it would totally be understandable if you need some time to rest.”

Amy watched her girlfriend as she continued to offer her a way out of the festivities. The taller girl motioned emphatically as she spoke and bobbed her head several times. In moments like these, there was no avoiding how much Amy liked Hope. How much she _loved ___Hope.

She was so focused on reassuring her girlfriend, Hope almost missed the dopey grin cross Amy’s face.

“I love you.”

Hope’s neck turned so sharply towards the shorter girl to the point that she almost thought she pulled something.

In shock, Hope stuttered out, “Um…w-what?”

Not looking deterred in the slightest, Amy repeated herself, “I love you.”

Hope shook her head back and forth, like she was trying to rattle her brain back into functioning. Mouth agape, she asked, “Y-you…you love…me?”

“Is the big, bad Hope feeling intimidated?” Amy joked.

At that, the taller girl seemed to find her senses, “No, not at all. Just surprised.”

“Surprised?” Amy ventured.

“Yeah. I thought…if anyone was going to say it first, it would be me.”

Quirking an eyebrow, the freckled girl bounced back, “And why is that?”

Hope tilted her head and narrowed her eyes, “Because you’re you.”

Astonished, Amy asked with mild offense, “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“You’re always so awkward about this kind of stuff,” Hope began, Amy looking more affronted by the moment, “But I’m glad you did. I would hate to have said it first and for you to have not been ready.”

“And are you…ready?” Amy inquired, nervously.

“Amy, I’ve been ready for a long time. I’ve loved you for a long time. I’m just glad I get to finally say it, out loud. Cause I do, love you that is. I _love ___you,” Hope finished, beaming like a lovesick teenager.

Amy’s cheeks hurt from smiling so much, “Look at that, I guess you can be romantic.”

“Ha-ha. Very funny,” Hope teased back before succumbing to the inevitable and kissing the other girl.

That's exactly what the two of them were; inevitable.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing, so I'll be just as surprised as you guys about whatever I spit up on this page. Thanks for reading and feedback is awesome! Also, I just got really impatient waiting for the AmyxHope fics to pop up so I just dived in myself lol. This might be a slow process for me to get into the swing of things so be patient with me pals! Title credit goes to Can You Discover? by Discovery
> 
> If you ever wanna come ramble w me about the genius that is booksmart, you can find me on tumblr as knubtastick!
> 
> You can find the fic's playlist at spotify:user:122912471:playlist:1K2I9Vm6dH07PmtngQtMEV


End file.
